La Vida Luego de la Tormenta
by luis carlos
Summary: Pequeña secuela de Las Crónicas de Mysterion, en la que se explica algunas cosas que no se explicaron al final de las Crónicas, espero que les guste. posibles Lemmons y enfrentamientos.
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA…**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión traigo una pequeña secuela de Las Crónicas de Mysterion en la que explicare unas cuantas cosillas que no explique al final de ese fic. Esta historia que creo que se centrara en la vida de Georgie y de Kenny luego de que Butters se sacrificara para salvar al mundo del monstruo Cthullu, obviamente aparecerán los demás personajes de las Crónicas, aunque creo que me enfocara más en ellos dos y no tanto en el resto de los chicos, bueno como sea. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LUEGO DEL CAOS Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

Ha pasado una semana desde que el terrible Cthullu, sus lacayos y sus monstruos fueron desterrados del mundo para siempre y que todos los ocultistas a nivel mundial fueron detenidos y desde que se hizo el funeral de Butters, las personas del pueblo de South Park trataban de reconstruir sus vidas o mejor dicho, sus hogares que fueron destruidos cuando el Maestro de la Imaginación y Ment Merry Crunch pelearon contra Mecha Streisand. Aunque algunas personas no tenían a donde ir ya que lo habían perdido casi todo, como por ejemplo…

-¿Ahora a dónde vas a vivir Georgie?- le pregunto Karen, ya que como la base de los ocultistas fue casi totalmente destruida, el pequeño gótico ya no tenía un lugar en donde vivir.

-Pues no sé… ahora que la base de mis viejos compañeros ocultistas está casi en ruinas, no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir- le dijo con tristeza el pelinegro.

-No te pongas así Georgie, de seguro encontraras un nuevo hogar- le trato de reconfortar Ike, demostrando que aunque los dos hayan sido enemigos mortales durante los asuntos entre los héroes y villanos, si consideraba al gótico como una especie de amigo.

-Pero es que no sé a dónde más ir- siguió diciendo el gótico sin cambiar de semblante.

Pero Ruby, que estaba con ellos, se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo reír de oreja a oreja… algo muy raro viniendo de una Tucker.

-Yo sé en donde puedes vivir Georgie- cuando ella dijo eso, llamo la atención de sus amigos, especialmente la del gótico.

-¿Dónde?-

-Pues en mi casa- cuando le dijo eso el gótico no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa propuesta, mientras que Karen y Ike sonrieron de manera cómplice, especialmente la pequeña castaña que también lo hizo con algo picardía.

-¿En- en tu casa?- le pregunto el gótico con el sonrojo tan grande que se le podía notar por encima de su maquillaje.

-Claro- le afirmo Ruby sin disminuir su sonrisa tan… particular.

-¿Pe-pero que di-dirán tus pa-padres sobre eso?- le pregunto Georgie sin cambiar de semblante.

-No te preocupes por eso, mis padres al igual que el resto de los adultos, vieron como tú te arriesgabas para defender a todos los que estábamos ahí cuando los ocultistas y los monstruos nos atacaban, así que de seguro te podrían aceptar en mi casa- le explico la pequeña Tucker.

-Bu-bueno, sí… pero es que…- el gótico aún no estaba seguro de esa oferta tan tentadora que le ofreció la chica de sus sueños.

-Eso es lo de menos, dudo que Craig este muy feliz por esa propuesta- dijo Ike luego de dejar de sonreír de forma cómplice y eso hizo que las dos chicas dejaran de sonreír y pusieran un semblante más serio y el gótico dejara de estar sonrojado.

-Tienes razón Ike, no creo que él este muy de acuerdo con que tú vivas con ellos Georgie- le apoyo Karen un poco triste por esa posibilidad.

-Pues mi hermano ha escuchado sobre como tú se ha arriesgado para salvarme en varias ocasiones y también vio cómo te pusiste en esa ocasión en esa casa embrujada cuando casi nos morimos, así que tal vez acceda en dejarte quedar con nosotros-dijo Ruby tratando de ser optimista.

-Conociendo a tú hermano, dudo mucho que sea así de agradecido y de igual manera lo trate de mandar al carajo- dijo medio irónico y burlón el pequeño canadiense y eso hizo que Ruby le mostrar el dedo medio como toda una Tucker.

-Oh vamos no digas eso Ike, hay que intentarlo de todos modos, después de todo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- dijo Karen tratando de ser optimista.

-A lo mejor deja de lado el hecho de que hayas sido uno de los villanos y no ponga muchas objeciones- dijo Ruby con el mismo semblante que su amiga.

-Pues eso espero…- dijo aún inseguro el gótico.

-Entonces busquemos a mis padres- dicho esto los cuatro fueron a buscar a los Tuckers.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, que ya había sido reconstruida… a pesar de las quejas de los alumnos, los estudiantes estaban hablando entre sí de todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente, especialmente sobre como los monstruos y ocultistas habían peleado y matando a varias personas de los pueblos y ciudades de South Park y también decían como la Liga Extrema de Héroes los habían defendido, sin saber que casi todos los miembros de ese equipo de héroes estaban en la escuela con ellos.

-Que mierda tener que regresar a la escuela- espeto molesto el Topo, que junto con casi todos los miembros del Team Kenny, estaban reunidos en la mesa de los héroes.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Craig.

-Yo también- les apoyo Alarcón.

-Cielos, ustedes sí que son flojos- les dijo Wendy de forma desaprobatoria.

-Lo mismo dijo- le apoyo Gregory con el mismo semblante ganándose el dedo medio de Craig, el gruñido molesto del francés y una risa por parte del colombiano.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que a las personas no recuerdan que nosotros somos los héroes?- pregunto Bebe.

-Pues verán, luego de que le dijera a Lexus sobre la muerte de Butters, yo le pedí a Dios de que me hiciera el favor de que la mayoría de las personas del mundo olvidaran nuestras identidades secretas- les explico Kenny, que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, y eso asombro a los demás.

-¿En serio hiciste eso Kenny?- le pregunto Stan y el rubio asintió.

-Hasta que al fin sirve de algo el inútil de arriba- espeto de forma muy blasfema el Topo.

-Cállate Chris- le dijo molesto Gregory y el francés bufó molesto.

-Al menos eso nos quita un gran peso de encima, así los criminales no sabrán quienes somos nosotros- comento Token retomando la conversación original.

-Pero ahora nadie va a pedirme autógrafos ni nada de eso- dijo en forma de falso puchero Luis Carlos y algunos rieron por eso, mientras que otros lo vieron de forma extraña, pero de repente…

-Ah…- se escuchó un suspiro de tristeza, que resulta que provino de Bradley, que al igual que Thomas y Tammy, estaban acompañando a los héroes.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¡CHUPA VERGA MARICÓN!- le pregunto el rubio de Tourette.

-Es que no puedo evitar extrañar a Butters- dijo con gran tristeza el rubio rizado, después de todo no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el viejo ex-líder de los villanos murió, para salvar a las personas.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes- le trato de reconfortar Kenny, que al igual que Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Thomas y Tammy no pudieron evitar ponerse tristes por eso.

-Sí… y a pesar de todo lo que hizo, las cosas no van a ser las mismas por aquí sin él…- dijo Stan.

-y ya no tendré a quien pedirle ayuda para mis geniales planes…- comento el gordo.

-Entre comillas "geniales"- les espeto irónico y sarcástico Craig, ganándose risas por algunos de los demás.

-No es el momento para que digan pendejadas- les dijo molesto y serio Kenny- y los que deben estar sufriendo más por la muerte de Butters son sus padres, sus tíos y…- se detuvo un momento para luego ver a lo lejos la mesa del antiguo Team Leo, en la que antes se reunían los jóvenes villanos, y en la que solamente están reunidos ahora Jack, Ed y Brittany, que aún seguían en la escuela, mientras que sus padres habían decidido quedarse un tiempo en South Park para tratar de consolar a los padres de Butters.

-Pobrecitos, debe ser muy duro para ellos ver a su primo morir en frente de sus propios ojos- dijo con pesar y tristeza Tammy.

-No puedo creer que se pongan así sabiendo que ellos antes fueron nuestros enemigos- dijo el Topo sin ninguna sutileza ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los viejo amigos de Butters.

-Pues parece que se te olvida que Jack te dio ese diamante para cubrir tus servicios- le recordó molesto Kyle y el francés solamente bufó.

-Y ellos también nos ayudaron en la pelea final contra los ocultistas, sobre todo Jack que nos ayudó a pelear contra Cthullu- le espeto un poco molesto Luis Carlos.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Kenny y luego de ver de nuevo a los primos de Butters se levantó y empezó a caminar a donde ellos estaban y todos lo vieron extrañados.

-¿A dónde vas Kenny?- le pregunto Kyle.

-A acompañarlos un momento, tal vez así les pueda levantar un poco los ánimos- les dijo el rubio.

-Buena idea Kenny- le apoyo Stan y junto con Wendy y su mejor amigo se pusieron de pie- ¿alguien más quiere acompañarlos?- le pregunto el resto.

-Yo voy- les dijo Tammy y junto con Thomas y Bradley se pusieron en pie.

-Bueno, solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Alarcón y mientras se paraba se estiraba como un gato.

-Yo estoy demasiado ocupado comiendo- le restó importancia al asunto Cartman para luego darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Eric…- le advirtió Patty Nelson.

-Culón idiota- le dijo molesto Kyle y junto con los que se pusieron en pie se dirigieron a donde estaban Jack y sus hermanitos, que comían sin ningún entusiasmo la comida de sus bandejas.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- le pregunto Kenny y eso tomo por sorpresa al rubio mayor y a los más pequeños, que se asombraron un poco al verlos acercándose a ellos, a pesar de que le habían ofrecido la base como hogar temporal luego de que Chullu había sido derrotado.

-¿Eh?- les pregunto Jack.

-¿Qué si podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- les volvió a preguntar Kenny.

-Ah… claro- les dijo Jack aún un poco asombrado por eso y los demás se sentaron con ellos.

-¿Y cómo se encuentran?- les pregunto Kyle con sutileza.

-Pues no muy bien…- les dijo con tristeza Ed.

-¿Y cómo están sus tíos?- les pregunto Stan con el mismo semblante que su mejor amigo, refiriéndose a los padres de Butters.

-Muy mal… mi tía Linda sigue llorando sin control y mi tío Steven hace todo lo posible por tratar de consolarla…- les dijo también triste el rubio mayor.

-Oh vamos, no se pongan así, si lo piensan detenidamente Butters ya debe de estar en un mejor lugar a pesar de todo lo que hizo- les trato de animar también Wendy.

-Correcto, salvar al mundo entero de seguro hizo que enmendara todos sus pecados y malas acciones- les dijo Alarcón con el mismo semblante que la pelinegra.

-"Como me gustaría que eso fuera cierto Wendy"- pensó con tristeza Kenny sabiendo que Butters no está en el Cielo- "pero aún me sigo preguntando a donde lo habrá enviado Dios, si no lo mando al Infierno"- termino pensando con duda.

-Pero aun así no podemos evitar extrañarlo, ya que lo queríamos mucho- dijo triste Brittany mientras se le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla izquierda y eso conmovió a los mayores, incluyendo a Alarcón, mientras que Ed y Jack le ponían una mano en cada hombro luchando con el impulso de llorar también.

-Oh vamos, dejen de estar así ¡LLORONES DE MIERDA!, si Butters les pudiera hablar, de seguro les ¡CAGARÍA EN LA CARA! Diría que trataran de levantar esos ¡CULOS! Ánimos- les trato de reconfortar también Thomas, pero no tuvo mucho éxito y al igual que ellos estaba triste.

-"Pues dudo mucho que eso sea lo que les pudiera decir Butters"- pensó irónico el colombiano.

Luego de que se terminaran las clases, los alumnos se iban a sus casas, aunque algunos tenían los ánimos muy bajos, sobre todo los amigos y primos de Butters.

-Pobrecitos…- dijo con pesar y tristeza Kenny al ver como Jack iba tomado de las manos con sus hermanitos y al ver como Bradley había sido recogido por su novio Simon y luego vio como Thomas y Tammy se iban juntos a pie y todos tienen la tristeza grabada en su cara.

-Todos ellos fueron los más cercanos a Butters cuando estaban en su equipo de villanos, así les debe de resultar más difícil que a nosotros- le dijo Kyle con el mismo semblante.

-Creo que debí ayudarlos a ustedes con más anticipación en vez de solo estar observando, así de seguro Butters no se hubiera tenido que sacrificar- les dijo solo con pesar Luis Carlos.

-Si no fueras un flojo de mierda, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas- le espeto Cartman.

-¿Quieres que te convierta en carne molida como lo hiciste con tu padre?- le pregunto molesto el colombiano.

-Ya no empiecen a discutir- les dijo molesto y hastiado Stan.

-Bueno, creo que ya es el momento de regresar a nuestras casas- dijo Kenny.

-Querrás decir a donde te hospedas junto con todos los desamparados- le dijo burlonamente Cartman, refiriéndose a que las casas de muchas personas fueron destruidas, incluyendo la del rubio y este le dio un golpe molesto en el estómago- ¡AUCH! ¡ESO DOLIO PENDEJO!- le dijo molesto y adolorido el gordo y después se retiró.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy, que en algo con Henrietta- dijo Kyle.

-No te demores en tu cita Romeo- le dijo burlón Alarcón sacándole unas risas al otro pelinegro y al rubio, mientras el judío se puso rojo como su cabello y después todos se dispersaron.

Kenny caminaba por las calles en ruinas de South Park, en cierto sentido se alegraba mucho que las personas reconstruyeran todos los edificios y demás estructuras que fueron destruidas, pero por otra parte se sentía muy mal, ya que la mayoría de las personas del pueblo fueron asesinadas por los monstruos de Cthullu y por los ocultistas, pero como en todas las otras ocasiones en las que el pueblo ha sido atacado, las personas de South Park han demostrado ser bien persistentes y tratan de seguir adelante.

Pero luego de unos momentos, había llegado a Hooters, que estaba en muy mal estado, eso le hizo recordar esas ocasiones en las que había hablado con Lexus y se dio cuenta de que todas las personas que habían sido cercanas a Butters, ella es la que estaba sufriendo más por su muerte, ya que fue su novia durante dos años.

-Creo que debo ir a ver como esta- dicho esto, el rubio creo un portal con sus poderes de sombra y al meterse en este y salir del otro lado se encontraba en frente de la casa de Lexus, así que se acercó a la puerta y la tocó y luego de unos segundos la chica la abrió y en su rostro se podía notar claramente rastros de lágrimas.

-Oh Kenny… eres tú- le dijo la chica para luego usar un pañuelo para secarse sus ojos.

-Hola Lexus, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto con pesar y tristeza el rubio al verla en ese estado.

-Mal… no puedo dejar de pensar en Butters…- le dijo la castaña mientras seguía tratando de secarse inútilmente sus lágrimas.

-Te entiendo, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, aún lo sigo considerando mi mejor amigo- le dijo Kenny sin cambiar de semblante y sabiendo que la chica es una de las pocas personas que saben que Butters fue el terrible Profesor Caos y que también sabe de las identidades de los héroes y villanos.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor- le pidió la chica, el rubio entro y la chica le sirvió un poco de té- ¿y cómo están tus amigos héroes?- le pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema y no seguir pensando en Butters.

-Pues ellos están bien, todos estamos muy bien ¿y cómo están tus amigas en Hooters?- le pregunto el rubio sabiendo de las intenciones de la chica.

-Pues algunas resultaron heridas cuando los monstruos y encapuchados nos atacaron en la ciudad de Denver, pero afortunadamente ninguna fue herida de forma mortal- le dijo la castaña para luego darle un sorbo a su té.

-Qué bueno- dijo el rubio, pero luego se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, y con el temor de que le chica se pusiera triste al acordarse de Butters, el rubio decidió arriesgarse un poco- Oye Lexus, ¿no quisieras dar una vuelta por ahí?- le pidió y eso tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

-¿Una vuelta?-

-Bueno, es que… un paseo te podría caer bien, para así tratar de relajarte un poco- le explico el rubio.

-…- la castaña se puso a pensar un momento, lo que el rubio le dijo es cierto, estos últimos días ha estado muy mal por lo de Butters, así que una especie de "cita" le podría caer bien- tienes razón Kenny, ¿pero a donde vamos si todo el pueblo está en ruinas?

-Bueno, recuerda que una vez te dije que podríamos ir al cine como una salida de amigos y afortunadamente ese lugar no fue destruido, así que podríamos empezar a ir haya- le ofreció el rubio (NA: miren el capítulo 112 de las Crónicas).

-Está bien… supongo, solo déjame buscar unas cosas- le dijo la chica para luego levantarse e ir a su cuarto, mientras que el rubio se dedicó a mirar las fotografías de ella cuando estaba con Butters y eso le hizo recordar que la principal razón de que Butters se haya vuelto malo, es que los líderes del culto le hicieron creer que Lexus le había sido infiel con él.

-Donde quieras que estés, espero que no te molestes por esto- dijo al aire el rubio.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que esta historia no va a tener más de tres o cuatro capítulos y si no la entienden… pues échenle una hojeada a mi fic de Mysterion ;D y muchas gracias por sus reviews en mis otros fics :D.**

**Posdata: esta pequeña secuela, no es la misma que había mencionado en el segundo capítulo de mi fic de Feliz Año Nuevo, esa secuela será mucho más larga que esta y ocurrirá años después del final de las Crónicas.**


	2. Cha 2 comenzando una nueva vida

**LA VIDA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA…**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**GEORGIE POV:**

Como el maestro que nos daba clases en séptimo grado B había muerto en la ciudad de Denver por culpa de mis viejos compañeros ocultistas y los monstruos, no teníamos que ir a la conformista escuela, así que Karen, Ike, Ruby y yo íbamos a la casa de ella para hablar con sus padres… de solo pensar en eso, no podía evitar ponerme nervioso, aunque en todos estos años que conozco a Ruby, nunca había interactuado o hablado con alguno de sus padres y casi nunca con su detestable hermano, ni siquiera cuando éramos enemigos… si es que aún no lo seguimos siendo, así que tener que hablar con ellos para ver si me permiten quedarme a vivir en su casa, es algo que me asustaba mucho, incluso mucho más que cuando vivía con mi tío cuando me golpeaba cuando era más joven e incluso tenía más miedo que cuando Ruby y Karen estaban en peligro en esas ocasiones, especialmente cuando el bastardo d Carl Cobayus estaba a punto de comérselas, solo espero que si logremos convencerlos.

Luego de un tiempo caminando, en el que Ike y Karen hablan de no sé qué cosas conformistas, ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Ruby y no pude evitar sudar y tragar crudo de los nervios, tanto que creo que se me estaba corriendo el maquillaje.

-No te preocupes Georgie, ya verás cómo vamos a lograr convencerlos- me dijo Ruby que se había dado cuenta de mi semblante y me puso una mano al hombro dándome apoyo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Pues entremos- dijo Ike, aún no puedo creer que después de todas esas veces en las que trate de matarlo, me siga considerando un amigo y me quiera ayudar en esto… creo que no es tan conformista como pensé.

-Mamá, papá, ya llegue- dijo Ruby entrando a su casa seguidos de Karen, Ike mientras que yo les seguía un poco más atrás sin dejar de estar nervioso.

-Hola hija- saludo su mamá saliendo de la cocina junto con su esposo… ahora que me doy cuenta, el papá de Ruby es bien alto, tal vez casi tanto como el mastodonte de Trent, eso me intimido un poco.

-Y veo que trajiste a unos amigos- dijo el papá de Ruby refiriéndose a nosotros y eso me sobre salto un poco.

-Hola señor Tucker- le saludaron al mismo tiempo Karen y Ruby sin rastros de intimidación, de seguro ya deben de estar acostumbrados a verlo.

-Oigan… ¿ese no es el mismo chico que defendió a las personas que estaban en Denver?- pregunto la mamá de Ruby refiriéndose a mí y eso hizo que me volviera a sobres altar de nuevo.

-Así es, mamá, papá quiero presentarles a mi amigo Georgie- me presento Ruby ante ellos mientras me indicaba con la mano que diera unos pasos asía adelante y yo me acerque un poco nervioso.

-Ho-hola señores Tucker- les salude tímidamente y pude darme cuenta de que Ike y Karen se estaban aguantando la risa… malditos conformistas.

-Vaya Ruby, no sabía que tenías por amigo a un chico tan valiente- dijo en forma de alago el señor Tucker, en cierto sentido me sentía triste de que ellos apenas se dieron cuenta de que yo soy amigo de su hija, pero al menos ellos me reconocen como alguien que peleo contra los ocultistas y contra los monstruos y no como uno de los miembros del Equipo de la Destrucción.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace este joven tan valiente en nuestra casa?- nos preguntó amablemente al señora Tucker y eso hizo que mis nervios desaparecieran y miraba de forma seria a Ruby a Karen y a Ike y los cuatro asentimos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues… es por eso que estamos aquí, tenemos que pedirles algo importante- les dijo con determinación Ruby y eso extraño a sus padres.

-¿Qué quieren pedirnos?- nos preguntó sin entender el señor Tucker.

-Bueno… es que…- Ruby no sabía cómo pedirles ese favor y parecía nerviosa… lo que es muy raro en ella.

-Queríamos preguntarles si…- Karen estaba igual de nerviosa que Ruby. Pero cuando parecía que ninguno de nosotros podía hablar, Ike se nos adelantó.

-Le queríamos preguntar si Geogie podría vivir con ustedes- le dijo sin rodeos ese sin vergüenza, Ruby y yo le dedicamos una mirada asesina, mientras que Karen pareció reír un poco.

Pero cuando los señores Tucker escucharon esa propuesta, nos vieron en aparente estado de shock, especialmente a su hija y a mí.

-¿Vivir con nosotros?- nos preguntó extrañada la mamá de Ruby.

-¿Por qué?- nos preguntó el señor Tucker con el mismo semblante.

-Bu-bueno, es que él no ti-tiene ningún lu-lugar a donde ir y nos pre-preguntábamos si podía vi-vivir con nosotros- les pidió Ruby sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues no sé si podamos… ¿Qué no tienes padres o familiares con los que te puedas quedar chico?- me pregunto la mamá de Ruby, no pude evitar ponerme triste por eso, ya que mis padres se murieron hace tantos años, tantos que ni recuerdo como son sus caras y el único familiar que tenía es mi maldito tío alcohólico, así que en realidad no tengo ningún familiar.

-Es que… es que no tengo ningún familiar, ellos…- me detuve un momento, ya que no suelo andar diciendo cosas de mi pasado.

-Lo que pasa es que sus padres fueron de las primeras víctimas de los ocultistas- mintió en mi lugar Ruby, ya que ella y Karen fueron las únicas personas a las que les dije sobre mis padres y tío (NA: miren el capítulo 115 de las Crónicas), pero Ike nos miraba sin entender.

-¿Entonces lo dejaran quedarse con ustedes?- les pregunto Karen.

Al escuchar eso, los señores Tucker nos vieron de forma inquisidora y con duda, pero luego de unos segundos se dieron una mirada cómplice al mismo tiempo que sonreían y asentían.

-Muy bien, puedes quedarte con nosotros- me dijo sonriendo la señora Tucker y eso hizo que nosotros cuatro los viéramos con los ojos abiertos de sobre manera, tanto que se no estaban por salir de la retinas.

-¿Cómo dijo?- le pregunte pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Lo que escuchaste muchacho, puedes vivir con nosotros- me afirmó el señor Tucker sonriendo… nunca pensé que los Tucker pudieran sonreír de esa manera, pero eso nos asombró más de lo que estábamos.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto Ruby a sus padres y ellos asintieron- ¡SIIII, ¿NO YE ALEGRA GEORGIE?!- me pregunto emocionada Ruby mientras me cogía de las manos y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras giraba haciendo que yo girara también y me sonroje enseguida por eso y luego de unos segundos de estar haciendo eso, ella se dio cuenta de eso y enseguida aparto sus mansos de las mías sonrojándose tanto como yo, mientras que ike y Karen no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Se nota que estas muy feliz por eso hija- le dijo la señora Tucker con una sonrisa… si de por sí ver a Ruby sonreír es extraño, ver a sus padres reír también, es incluso más raro.

-Gra-gracias señores Tu-Tucker- les agradecí tratando de que se me borre mi sonrojo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer chico, es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por el joven que peleo valientemente contra esos monstruos y los encapuchados, además podríamos decir que tenemos un héroe viviendo bajo nuestro mismo tiempo- me dijo sonriente el señor Tucker… eso me extraño más. Aunque luego Ike y yo nos dimos una mirada cómplice, ya que yo antes era uno de los villanos y de los ocultistas, y parece ser que los señores Tucker no recuerdan o se les olvido que Craig es uno de los héroes.

-Bien echo Georgie, así estarás bien juntico con Ruby- me dijo de forma pícara Karen en voz baja haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara de sobre manera, mientras que el desgraciado de Ike no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-No puedo esperar para que le digamos a Craig de esto, creo que se emocionara el tener otro posible hermanito- nos siguió diciendo sonriente la mamá de Ruby.

Pero cuando ella dijo eso, los cuatro nos volvimos a mirar, pero esta vez con cierta preocupación, ya que como lo habíamos dicho en varias ocasiones en el pasado, al hermano de Ruby no le va a ser ninguna gracia que yo viva en la misma casa con su hermana y mucho menos que sus padres me hayan dado permiso.

Pero decidimos aprovechar que Craig y sus conformistas amigos estaban en la inútil escuela, para ir al lugar en donde está la base de los ocultistas… o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de la vieja base, que durante todo este tiempo había sido mi hogar, pero ahora estaba casi totalmente destruido.

Al acercarnos más a la base, Ruby, Karen y Ike pudimos apreciar con más detalle los daños que esta tenia, varios de los pisos derrumbados y escombros por todos lados, paredes destruidas, huecos y grietas por todo el suelo, pero lo que se podía apreciar con más claridad son unas grandes marcas que parecían de garras hundidas en el suelo que se dirigían asía el portal o mejor dicho, lo que queda del portal, supuse que esas marcas fueron hechas por Cthullu cuando fue desterrado de este mundo.

Al ver detenidamente lo que quedaba del portal y las marcas hechas por mi antiguo señor… no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza, después de todo aún recuerdo muy bien todos los problemas en los que yo y mis antiguos compañeros ocultistas y compañeros villanos, nos metimos para poder conseguir todos los materiales para poder conseguir los materiales para el portal y todas esas veces en las que añoraba y me emocionaba por cada paso que dábamos para traer a Cthullu al mundo y todo sirvió para nada y fue una pérdida de tiempo… pero no, no puedo dejar que esos recuerdos del pasado y sentimientos conformistas me afecten ahora, ya no soy parte del culto así que debo dejar de pensar en eso, ahora tengo la posibilidad de tener una buena vida junto con la chica que tanto me gusta.

-¿En qué piensas Georgie?- me pregunto de repente Ruby sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En nada especial… solo en cosas del pasado- le dije lo último soltando un suspiro nostálgico.

-Ya no te pongas así Georgie, mejor vamos a buscar tu cuarto para que cojas tus cosas- me dijo Karen para que no siguiera pensando en eso.

Empezábamos a caminar asía donde estaba mi cuarto, suponiendo que no se hubiera destruido, pero al ver el estado de varias de las demás habitaciones, dudaba mucho que mi vieja habitación siga intacta.

-Oye Georgie, ¿esta es tu habitación?- me pregunto Ruby señalando una puerta de metal, ya que ella al igual que Karen se acuerdan de esa ocasión en las que las habían cogido como rehenes y las mantuve en mi cuarto.

-Sí, esta es- les afirme, parece ser que no estaba tan dañada como las demás, pero un gran escombro estaba en el medio así que los cuatro tuvimos que mover ese escombro y luego de mucho esfuerzo lo hicimos a un lado y después abrí la puerta de metal.

-Que… interesante- dijo Ike al ver mi viejo cuarto, parece que es lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Ayúdenme a coger mis cosas y larguémonos rápido- dije tajante, ya que no quería seguir en este lugar que me recordaba el pasado.

Ruby, Karen y Ike me ayudaron a meter en unas mochilas algunos libros de la escuela y otros sobre poemas de la muerte y ese tipo de cosas, también me ayudaron con mis ropas, que son negras claro esta y también con mi maquillaje de gótico, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta metí en una mochila algunos de los cuchillos que solía usar cuando peleaba contra los héroes, creo que los mantendré como recuerdos, al igual que los brazaletes con cuchillas que tenía y mi viejo disfraz de Raven que me había hecho Butters.

-¿Ya está todo listo Georgie?- me pregunto Ruby.

-Sí, ya está todo listo- les dije e hice el ademan de salir del cuarto, pero luego le dedique una última mirada al pequeño altar que tenía de Cthullu- "esto es el adiós, mi antiguo señor conformista"- fue lo último que pensé para luego salir de mi cuarto con mis amigos dejando totalmente atrás ese estilo de vida.

Al regresar al pueblo, Ike y Karen habían decidido a ir a la casa de canadiense, ya que su casa no fue destruida, así que Ruby me había ayudado a llevar las mochilas a su casa y al estar llegando vimos un Camaro azul, eso solo significaba una cosa, que el pendejo de Craig ya había llegado y eso me puso un poco nervioso, no es porque le tenga miedo o algo así, pero él sabe a la perfección que yo fui uno de los miembros del Equipo de la Destrucción, así que si le dice a sus padres eso… ellos me podrían enseguida echar de la casa y adiós a mi nueva vida.

-No te preocupes Geogie, ya verás cómo Craig va a tener que aceptarte, ya sea a las buenas o a las malas- me trato de reconfortar Ruby dándose cuenta de mi preocupación.

-Eso espero…- dije aún inseguro y luego entramos a su casa.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Ruby con ese tono de voz tan monótono que me gustaba.

-Al fin llegas enana, ¿en dónde rayos estabas…?- nos dijo Craig que se estaba levantando del sofá de la sala, pero enseguida se calló al verme y enseguida frunció el ceño y yo le devolví el gesto- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- nos preguntó tajante mientras se nos acercaba, pero Ruby se puso en medio de nosotros.

-Espera hermano, lo que pasa es que…- Ruby trataba de calmar a ese pendejo, que parecía botar chispas de sus ojos… y eso lo puede hacer en el sentido literal de la palabra.

-Oh Craig, ¿ya conocías al amiguito de Ruby?- le pregunto de repente su mamá, que junto con su esposo se acercaban a nosotros, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, ya lo conocía- le respondió ese pendejo sin dejar de mirarme fijamente- ¿pero que hace aquí y por qué trae esas maletas?- le pregunto sin despegar su vista de mí.

-Pues estábamos esperando a que este chico regresara para darte una gran sorpresa-le dijo su papá.

-¿Sorpresa, cuál?- les pregunto sin entender.

-Pues que este chico va a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora- cuando su mamá le dijo eso, no pudo disimular su asombro y parece que le dio un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo… eso me recuerda mucho a uno de sus amigos… esa tal Tweek o como se llame.

-¿Qué cosa?- les pregunto sin poder disimular su asombro, Ruby y yo tratábamos de no reír por eso.

-Lo que escuchaste hijo, este chico va estar viviendo con nosotros- le dijo su papá.

-¿Pero es que acaso no saben quién es él?- les pregunto toscamente volviendo a mirarme de mala manera, refiriéndose a que yo era un ocultista y un villano.

-Claro que sabemos quién es él, ¿acaso no escuchaste del joven valiente que le hizo frente a esos monstruos y ocultistas con la ayuda de los demás menores de edad?- le pregunto su mamá, me sentí un poco cohibido al recordar eso.

-Claro que recuerdo eso, este enano fue el que lidero a los demás chiquillos en esa ocasión- le respondió el desgraciado sin cambiar de semblante y Ruby y yo lo miramos molestos por eso.

-Pues entonces no debes de tener ningún problema en que se quede con nosotros, después de todo un héroe estaría viviendo con nosotros, así que eso es todo un honor poder acogerlo e nuestras casa y es amigo de Ruby- le siguió diciendo sonriente su mamá, eso me resultaba muy irónico, tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que yo había hecho en el pasado y que el hermano de Ruby si sea uno de los héroes de verdad.

-…- el infeliz solamente se dedicaba a mirarme fijamente y sin parpadear y después miro a Ruby. No estoy totalmente seguro, pero creo que estaba tomando en cuenta lo que le dijo su madre y también todas esas veces en las que yo me he arriesgado para salvar a Ruby, así que cerró los ojos durante unos segundos al mismo que soltaba un suspiro, que parecía de resignación- está bien… supongo que puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros- cuando dijo eso ni Ruby ni yo pudimos disimular nuestras sonrisas.

-Bien dicho hijo, ya verás cómo los dos se van a llevar bien- le dijo su papá.

-Lo que sea- luego de que Craig dijera eso les mostro el dedo a sus padres, a Ruby y a mí y ellos le devolvieron el gesto, yo no pude evitar reír por eso.

Ya siendo de noche, Ruby me había ayudado a desempacar mis cosas, a sus padres no les parecía importar que compartiera el mismo cuarto con ella, aunque claro, que teníamos que dormir en cama separadas, en cierto sentido eso me entristecía un poco, ya que quería compartir cama con ella como lo hicimos en esa ocasión en la base.

-Hasta mañana chicos, que duerman bien- nos dijo la mamá de Ruby desde el marco de la puerta.

-Hasta mañana- le dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Hasta mañana enanos- nos dijo secamente Craig, Ruby le saco el dedo medio y él le devolvió el gesto y después me miro de forma inquisidora como diciendo "como trates de propasarte con mi hermana, te cortare en pedacitos". Eso no me asusto y después de que se retiró apagamos las luces y yo hice el ademan de tratar de dormir en esta cama tan cómoda.

Pero de repente sentí como Ruby me abrazaba por atrás y eso me sonrojo enseguida.

-¿Qué-que haces Ruby?- le pregunte.

-No te hagas el tonto, sé que en esa ocasión cuando estuvimos de rehenes te gusto mucho que durmiéramos juntos de esta manera, así que no te quejes- me espeto ella recuperando ese tono de voz que tanto me gusta.

-Pu-pues sí me gus-gusto, pe-pero tu hermano y tus padres podrían ver esto y…- le dije aún muy sonrojado.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo siempre me levanto más temprano que ellos, así que no hay que temer- me aseguro- buenas noches- dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándome aún más.

-Bu-buenas noches- dicho esto empecé a quedar dormido con una gran sonrisa conformista en la cara.

Al día siguiente, afortunadamente Craig y los señores Tucker no se dieron cuenta de que Ruby y yo dormimos juntos, nos habían dicho que encontraron un nuevo maestro de séptimo grado B, así que teníamos que volver a la escuela y tanto Ruby como yo no teníamos muchos ánimos para eso.

Estaba en el baño, estaba a punto de ponerme mi fiel maquillaje gótico, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponérmelo…

-Espera Georgie- me dijo Ruby deteniéndome.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuando le pregunte eso ella pareció enrojecerse un poco.

-Bueno… es que… cuando te vi en esa ocasión en la base sin tu maquillaje… me di cuenta de que te vez más lindo con tu piel normal…- cuando me dijo eso yo también me enrojecí.

-¿En- en serio?- le pregunte.

-Claro, así que me preguntaba… ¿Qué si podrías dejar de usar ese maquillaje de gótico para verte así siempre?- me pidió aún sonrojada.

Yo me puse a pensar un momento, eh sido un gótico desde que estaba en kínder, y eh usado ese maquillaje tantas veces, que se ha vuelto casi como una segunda piel para mí… pero por Ruby sería capaz de usar un tutu rosa.

-Claro Ruby, ¿pero también quieres que deje de usar ropa negra?- le pregunte.

-No te preocupes por tu estilo de ropa, te hace lucir muy bien- me dijo sonriendo y eso me hizo sonrojar.

Luego de desayunar la rica comida que preparo la señora Tucker, a Craig le habían pedido llevarnos a mí y a Ruby a la escuela en su Camaro, pero cuando estábamos en el umbral de la puerta…

-Oh mierda, se me olvido mis útiles, ya vuelo- nos dijo Ruby para entrar a la casa dejándonos solos.

Pero sin previo aviso el pendejo de Craig enseguida me cogió de la parte delantera de mi abrió negro y enseguida me estampo contra una pared haciendo que gruñera del dolor, pero lo mire igual de serio que él.

-Escáchame muy bien tú enanito, tal vez hayas ayudado a Ruby en varias ocasiones y que hayas ayudado a mis padres y al resto de los adultos en la ciudad de Denver, pero eso no cambia el hecho que tú hayas sido parte del equipo de villanos y de los ocultistas, así que te lo diré una sola vez, si me doy cuenta de que tratas de hacer algún tipo de gracia o algo así, te hare pedazos de la misma forma en como despedace al maldito de Carl y también lo hare si te tratas de pasar de listo con Ruby, ¿entendiste bien?- me pregunto de forma seria luego de haberme amenazado sin disminuir su agarre.

-Entendido… hermanote…- le dije esto último de forma burlona y antes de que me gritara molesto se dio cuenta de que Ruby se estaba acercando a nosotros y nos subimos en su Camaro como si nada hubiera pasado.

En el trascurso por la carretera, Craig nos dijo que Kenny le había pedido un favor a Dios de que hiciera que la mayoría de las personas olvidaran las identidades secretas de los héroes y la de los villanos, incluyendo la mía, eso me alegraba mucho, ya que así nadie recordara todas cosas malas que hice y solo recordaran cuando defendí a las personas en Denver.

Al llegar a la escuela, Craig nos acompañó a nuestro salón, claro poniéndose en el medio para que así no estuviera cerca de Ruby y eso nos molestó, pero luego logramos a ver a Ike y a Karen que nos estaban esperando.

-Hola Ruby, hola Georgie.- nos saludaron los dos al mismo.

-Ya sabes lo que de dije enano- me advirtió Craig en voz baja y luego se retiró.

-Entremos.- nos dijo Ike y di el primer paso para una nueva vida y mejor… y con una posible familia.

**FIN DEL GEORGIE POV**

**Espero que les haya gustado este POV, mañara hare el de Kenny y creo que luego de eso pondré el final de este pequeño fic ;D**


	3. Ch 3 empezando a desarrollar el amor

**LA VIDA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA…**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: EMPEZANDO A DESARROLLAR UN NUEVO AMOR**

**KENNY POV:**

Al salir con Lexus de su casa, caminábamos por las deterioradas y dañadas casas de South Park, ahora que me lo pienso detenidamente, creo que no fue buena idea pedirle ir de paseo, tomando en cuenta el estado en que se encuentra el pueblo, especialmente ya que por cada paso que dábamos, pisábamos una irregularidad del suelo, pero al ver a Lexus, me di cuenta que por su semblante, que no parecía prestarle atención a lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, sino que tenía la cabeza agachada y metida en sus pensamientos, no tengo que ser adivino para saber en qué o mejor dicho, en quien estaba pensando, pero mejor decidí no tocar ese tema.

Y tal y como lo había dicho, el cine de South Park no estaba destruido, al verlo detenidamente no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de nostalgia, todas las películas que mis amigos y yo hemos visto y la mayoría nos ha hecho morir de la risa, en mi caso eso es muy literal, especialmente cuando recuerdo esa ocasión en la que vimos la primera película de Terrance y Philip que era Culos de Fuego y también cuando me morí al tratar de incendiar un pedo y cuando me volví a morir en el hospital cuando me pusieron una papa en vez de corazón.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, me acerque a la taquilla junto con Lexus en donde estaba ese mismo sujeto que nos da las entradas del cine (NA: no sé cuál es el nombre del operador del cine).

Luego de mirar durante unos momentos las funciones que estaban en cartelera, le había preguntado a Lexus cual película quería ver y ella dijo que cualquier cosa era buena, así que me acerque a la taquilla.

-Denos dos para Transformers 5- le pedí al operador (NA: como me gustaría que llegaran hasta la quinta parte de esas películas XD).

-son doce con cincuenta- me dijo el operador y luego saque de mis bolsillos el dinero y se lo entregue y me dio los boletos, que suerte que le había pedido a Alarcón que me diera un poco de su dinero imaginario, de lo contrario solo tendría telarañas en mis bolsillos, solo espero que nadie se dé cuenta que ese dinero no es precisamente… "real".

Al estar dentro del cine, me di cuenta de que casi no había nadie, aparte de los empleados, supongo que casi todas las personas del pueblo no están en condiciones de venir a un lugar como este.

-¿Quiénes algo de comer Lexus?- le pregunte señalando las palomitas, las gaseosas y ese tipo de comida que ofrecen, además de que ella parece haber adelgazado demasiado en estos últimos días y eso me preocupaba mucho, si con perder a Butters ya no tiene suficiente sufrimiento, que arriesgue su salud la pondría peor.

-No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre- me dijo tratando de sonreír… cosa que no le salió para nada bien.

-Oh vamos, debes comer algo, es por tu bien- le dije preocupándome por su salud.

-No… no es por eso, es que… no quiero que gastes tanto en mi- se trató de explicar sin dejar de tratar de reír de forma forzada.

-No te preocupes por el gasto que pueda hacer, recuerda que te estoy invitando, así que puedes comer lo que quieras- le trate de reconfortar sonriendo y parece que ella pareció soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Supongo que me caería bien algo de comer- me dijo y eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

Luego de eso compre un gran balde de palomitas y una gaseosa y después entramos a la sala en donde van a dar la película, pero enseguida me di cuenta que casi no había nadie en la sala del cine, aparte de Lexus y yo, creo que había un grupo de niños, que por alguna extraña razón se me hacían muy familiares, pero no podía verlos bien porque la sala estaba muy oscura, decidí no prestarles atención y trate de hacer que Lexus viera la película, pero casualmente estábamos en el centro de la sala… creo que debí verificar los asientos de los boletos.

Mientras se daba la película, ese grupo de niños empezaban hablar entre sí y haciendo un poco de bulla y parece algunos de ellos estaban discutiendo entre sí, eso me hacía gracia porque me recordaban mucho a Kyle y al culo gordo, pero luego vi de reojo a Lexus que a duras penas parecía estarle prestando atención a la película, a pesar de que tiene excelentes efectos especiales y que solamente se comía una sola palomita a la vez y de forma muy lenta, así que por puro instinto pase mi brazo derecho por sus hombros apegándola un poco a mi cuerpo, pero parece que a ella no le incomodo eso y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro derecho mientras seguía mirando le película sin ningún interés y comiéndose lentamente las palomitas…. Butters sí que tenía suerte al haber tenido una compañía como esta.

Luego de que se terminara la película, que casi no entendí gran parte de la trama, Lexus y yo íbamos saliendo de la sala del cine, yo llevaba el gran balde de palomitas, y quedaban muchas todavía, iba a decirle algo a ella, pero…

-¡Vieron como los robots explotaban en pedazos, fue grandioso!- exclamo uno de los chicos que estaba viendo la película. Ahora que lo veo detenidamente… ese tal Antoni que Luis Carlos salvo del parque de atracciones y que nos pidió que nos tomáramos una foto con ellos y que supuestamente tenían un video de nosotros, también escuche que junto con los otros chicos, pelearon valientemente contra los ocultistas y monstruos en Denver lideraros por Georgie.

-¡La parte que más me gusto fue cuando destruyeron al robot más grande de todos!- exclamo uno de sus amigos, al verlos así detenidamente me hace mucha gracia, ya que me recuerdan un poco cuando mis amigos y yo teníamos su edad.

-¡No, la mejor parte fue cuando Unicron destruyo medio mundo!- exclamo otro de los niños contradiciendo a sus amigos. Interesantes palabras tomando en cuenta que el mundo casi es destruido de verdad.

-¡NO, NO, la mejor parte fue cuando Optimus lo destruyo!- les contradijo otro de los chicos y junto con los primeros tres parecieron estar discutiendo.

-Oh vamos chicos, no deben estar peleando por eso- les trato de tranquilizar otro chico, eso me hizo gracia porque la forma en como lo dijo me recuerda a Butters cuando éramos niños.

Pero no pase por alto el importante detalle de que Lexus parecía reír al ver a esos chicos comportarse de esa manera, eso me hizo sentir muy bien, ya que parece que ser que durante unos momentos dejo de pensar en Butters y pudo sonreír de forma autentica.

-Esos niños sí que dan risa- dijo ella entre risas.

-Lo sé, especialmente esos dos, me recuerdan mucho a Kyle y a Cartman cuando discuten por cualquier pendejada- dije riendo señalando a dos de los amigos de Antoni… creo que sus nombres eran Clark y Jason.

-Es bueno saber que todavía hay personas que rían a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado- me dijo ella viendo el lado de las cosas.

-Sí… y todo esto es gracias a…- iba a decir que todo esto fue gracias a que Butters salvo al mundo, pero enseguida me calle ya que no quería decir su nombre frente de ella, ya que de seguro la pondría muy mal.

-¿Qué dijiste Kenny?- me pregunto Lexus, afortunadamente no me escucho bien y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Que… esos son los mismos chicos que Luis Carlos salvo del parque de atracciones en esa ocasión- le dije y parece que ella no sospecho nada.

-Ah sí… y creo que en las noticias habían mostrado que ellos supuestamente tenían una grabación de ti y de tus amigos peleando contra…- no pudo seguir hablando, no tengo que tener los poderes mentales de Kyle o de Alarcón para saber que lo último que iba a decir era sobre cuando peleábamos contra Butters y su equipo de villanos, carajo, tengo que hacer que no piense en eso.

-Oye, aún es muy temprano, ¿no quisieras dar una vuelta por ahí?- le ofrecí.

-¿Pero en dónde? Varios lugares del pueblo están destruidos o no están condiciones para pasear- me dijo ella y me di cuenta por su tono que se estaba empezando a entristecer.

No sabía que decirle, lo que dijo es cierto, varios lugares en los que se podía dar un paseo estaban destruidos, como el lago Stark por ejemplo, pero enseguida se me ocurrió una idea.

-Pues no necesariamente tiene que ser en South Park, podemos dar un paseo por otros lugares lejos del pueblo- le ofrecí.

-¿Otros lugares, como cuáles?- me pregunto y yo enseguida me puse a pensar que lugar, pero luego de unos segundos se me ocurrió un muy buen lugar.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hawái?- le ofrecí recordando esa ocasión en la que Butters y yo fuimos a por haya cuando teníamos diez años.

Pero cuando le dije eso. Lexus me vio con los ojos bien abiertos, supongo que nunca pensó que le ofreciera ir a un lugar tan lejos de South Park.

-¿Hawái?- me pregunto atónita y yo asentí- ¿pero cómo vamos a llegar haya?- cuando me pregunto eso se me formo una gran sonrisa, ya que tengo un pequeño haz bajo la manga.

-Pues tengo un método con el cual podremos llegar haya en menos de un segundo- le dije refiriéndome a la capacidad que tengo de creer portales con los cuales puedo tele trasportarme para llegar a cualquier lugar que yo conozca.

-¿Cuál?- me pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues este…- me detuve un momento y vi que a los lejos estaban Antoni y sus amigos que seguían "charlando" sobre la película y después vi que habían unos cuantos empleados del lugar cerca, así que no era conveniente que usara mis poderes en este momento.

-Mejor salgamos, este no es el mejor lugar para demostrarte como- le dije y ella me miro con extrañeza y después salimos del cine y nos fuimos a un lugar en donde no había nadie cerca.

-¿Para qué querías traerme aquí?- me pregunto Lexus.

-Primero prométeme que no te vas a asustar por lo que voy hacer- le pedí y ella me miro con extrañeza para luego asentir- pues muy bien, mira…- dicho esto apunte mi mano izquierda asía adelante y cree un portal oscuro y eso la asusto un poco, parece que aunque sabe que tengo poderes sobre naturales, nunca me vio hacer eso directamente frente a ella y mucho menos verme transformado cara a cara.

-¿Qué es eso…?- me pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Esta es una de mis habilidades, puedo tele trasportarme a cualquier lugar que yo conozca con creando un portal- le explique mientras me acercaba al portal- ¿vienes?- le pregunte ofreciéndole una mano, pero ella parecía aún un poco asustada e insegura- no tengas miedo, confía en mi- le asegure sin dejar de ofrecerle la mano.

-Está bien…- me dijo y luego me dio su mano su mano derecha y luego de sujetarla nos metimos al portal y al salir del otro lado estábamos en una de las hermosas islas Hawaianas, que es exactamente en la que Butters y yo fuimos cuando éramos niños.

-¿En dónde estamos?- me pregunto muy asombrada Lexus viendo a todos lados.

-Estamos en una de las islas de Hawái- le dije sonriendo y ella me miro muy asombrada.

-Wau… sí que es hermosa…- me dijo ella mirando de nuevo todo alrededor, especialmente el hermoso océano con sus grandes olas y algunas personas surfeando y nadando en él- gracias Kenny, tus poderes sí que son asombrosos para habernos traído aquí tan rápido- me alago sin dejar de estar asombrada.

-"Por lo menos estos poderes malditos me sirven para algo, que no sea solamente causar destrozos y pelear de forma terrible"- pensé irónico recordando esas ocasiones en las que pelee contra Iron Caos, contra Steel Gladiador, el Maestro de la Imaginación, Mecha Streisand y contra Cthullu, en las cuales causaba terribles daños colaterales- esto es lo único bueno de mi maldición- dije creo que para mí mismo, más que para ella.

-¿Maldición?- me pregunto ella, que estúpido fui al haber dicho eso. Bueno, si mis amigos, familiares y compañeros héroes saben sobre mi maldición, supongo que no estaría mal que otra persona también supiera eso también.

-Es una larga historia… pero te la puedo contar mientras caminamos- le dije y empezamos a caminar por la cálida arena de la playa, aunque era un poco extraño ya que aún tenemos nuestra ropa contra el frio de South Park.

Mientras caminábamos le contaba sobre cuando moría y revivía, sobre las muchas veces en las que iba al Cielo, al Infierno y al Limbo cuando me moría de las formas más raras y bizarras que nadie pueda imaginarme y que siempre despertaba en mi cama ya que cuando revivía era porque mi mamá me volvía dar a luz y ella me ponía hay, aunque ahora que vivimos en una casa de desamparados, me daba luz en ese lugar, con cuidado de que nadie escuchara sus gritos de parto y también le dije que yo era el principal objetivo de los ocultistas, ya que el maldito de Cthullu fue el que me maldijo de esa forma para ser la pieza clave de su llegada a la Tierra y ella se sorprendía por todo lo que le estaba contando… pero parece que también le maravillaba eso.

Pero también decidí aprovechar el momento para contarle sobre cómo fue que mis amigos y yo nos volvimos héroes desde que éramos niños y peleábamos contra los criminales, pero por supuesto omitía el importante detalle de que Butters había comenzado a ser un "villano" incluso antes de que mis amigos y yo nos volviéramos héroes… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, creo que fue gracias a él que comenzamos con esto de los héroes, cuando el culón de Cartman y yo habíamos empezado a ser héroes por la razón de detener sus "terribles" planes malignos cuando era el viejo Profesor Caos, pero por supuesto en esos tiempos aún no se había desarrollado su parte maligna y no hacia cosas muy malas en realidad y no representaba un gran riesgo para las demás personas.

-…y desde ese entonces hemos ayudado a las personas que nos necesiten- le termine diciendo.

-Wau… ustedes son muy valientes al arriesgarse desde que eran tan chicos- me alago Lexus emocionada por lo que le acaba de decir.

-Bueno, en realidad combatir contra los criminales cualquiera es pan comido comparado con las raras aventuras en las que me metía junto con mis amigos- le dije refiriéndome a Stan, Kyle y Cartman cuando nos pasaba todo tipo de cosas… en las que muchas de ellas yo terminaba muerto por alguna que otra razón y ella rio un poco por eso.

Pero luego de que le termine de contar esas cosas, se formó un silencio entre nosotros, pero no fue nada incomodo, sino muy relajante y sereno, sintiendo las brisas cálidas que nos golpeaban, muy diferentes a las frías de South Park y después nos dedicamos a admirar el lindo atardecer y el hermoso tono de color que tiene las nubes y pude darme cuenta de que ella parecía sonreír ante tan hermoso espectáculo natural.

-Que belleza…- dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

-Lo sé… pero no esta tan hermosa como tú- le alague con cierto tono picaresco y ella rio un poco por eso.

Luego de unos minutos, ya se estaba oscureciendo y todas las personas que estaban en la playa se estaban retirando, creo que también tengo que hacer lo mismo.

-Ya debemos regresar a South Park Lexus- le dije y parece que ella dejo de estar metida en sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, vamos- dicho esto cree un portal y al meternos en él, salimos y estábamos en frente de la puerta de su casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto Kenny, no sabes cuánto significa para mí- me agradeció con una sonrisa genuina en su cara.

-No tienes que agradecerme, a mí también me gusto- le dije sonriendo con el mismo semblante- hasta luego- me despedí.

-Hasta luego Kenny- dicho esto se empino un poco para estar a mi altura y me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y después entro a su casa.

Durante unos segundos me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, no sé porque, pero me sonroje un poco por eso y vote un suspiro mientras sentía como se me aceleraba un poco mi corazón.

-"Tú sí que tenías suerte Butters"- pensé y después me tele transporte a la casa de desamparados en la que vivía con mi familia.

Al día siguiente mis amigos y yo estábamos en la escuela y como de costumbre Kyle y el culo gordo discutían como siempre, pero todos nos sorprendimos cuando Craig nos dijo que ese chico gótico, Georgie, estaba viviendo con los Tucker, nunca pensé que los papás de él fueran tan amables de permitirle a ese chico vivir con ellos, pero supongo que lo aceptan ya que ellos al igual que los demás adultos, vieron como él los ayudaba a pelear contra los monstruos y ocultistas que atacaron la ciudad de Denver, así que de seguro piensan que es un gran héroe… lo cual me molestaba un poco tiendo en cuenta todas las cosas que hizo cuando era un villano, pero al tomar en cuenta las ocasiones en las que defendió a la hermana de Craig y a la mía, me di cuenta de que no era una persona mala en realidad y espero que con la "influencia" de los Tucker, no vuelva a decaer en su comportamiento de ocultista, aunque teniéndolos a ellos como una familia… espero que su aptitud sea para bien y no para… Tucker.

El tiempo pasaba, Bradley, Thomas y Tammy aún seguían muy tristes por la muerte de Butters, especialmente Bradley, mientras que Stan, Kyle, Cartman y yo poco a poco lográbamos superar un poco eso, los primos de Butters aún estaban tristes por eso también, pero al parecer sus padres les permitieron quedarse a vivir con los Stouch para tratar de darles ánimos y apoyo a Steven y a Linda, solo espero que el tiempo les cure un poco esa herida, especialmente con el apoyo de sus sobrinos.

Un día Jack le pregunto a Stan si podía estar en el equipo de futbol americano, mi amigo acepto gustoso y cuando le pidió a su entrenador si podía aceptar a Jack en el equipo y al ver una gran demostración de fuerza por parte del primo mayor de Butters, lo acepto enseguida y con la ayuda de Jack nuestro equipo de futbol ha ganado varios partidos y por eso se volvió el capitán del equipo, eso no molesto a Stan, al parecer le agrado la idea de que alguien más fuerte y hábil que él sea el que le quite el puesto de capitán, mientras que Craig se molestó un poco ya que él antes soñaba con poder ser el capitán del equipo, pero no es competencia contra alguien como lo es Jack, que se sentía muy feliz por eso y sus hermanitos también se pusieron muy felices al ver a su hermano de esa manera y siempre les daba ánimos y sus padres y tíos también, eso me alegro mucho ya que así ellos no todo el tiempo van a estar tan tristes por la pérdida de Butters y pudieran sonreír otra vez.

Yo por otro lado, iba visitar con más frecuencia a Lexus para ver cómo se encontraba, algunas veces ella mostraba rastros de seguir muy triste y extrañar a Butters, pero cuando eso pasaba yo la invitaba a salir y nos divertíamos mucho en los lugares en los que íbamos y me alegraba mucho ver que ella sonreía de forma genuina con cada vez más frecuencia… pero pasar tanto tiempo con ella hacía que empezara a sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca, suspiros, sonrojos, el corazón acelerándoseme a mil por hora y con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, creo que algo así me paso hace años cuando era novio de Tammy, pero esto es como mil veces mayor y… un momento, esto no puede ser, es imposible lo que estoy pensando, todas estas sensaciones me indican… ¿me estoy enamorando de Lexus? ¡NO!, esto no puede ser, mejor dicho, no debe ser, ella fue la novia de mi mejor amigo que está muerto y creo que ella aún lo sigue amando a pesar de todo lo que hizo, esto es insólito, pero si es cierto… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora que me doy cuenta de que me estoy enamorando de ella? ¿Le digo los sentimientos que estoy sintiendo por ella? ¿Acaso me correspondería? Dudo que me corresponda, estoy seguro que sigue teniendo sentimientos hacia Butters, pero espero que en todo este tiempo, este dispuesta a abrir su corazón de nuevo y así yo pueda llenar ese vacío tan grande que tiene y que espero poder curar.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado la cita al cine y el paseo por la playa que Kenny y Lexus tuvieron, creo que el siguiente será el último capítulo de esta pequeña secuela, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	4. Ch 4 cerrando un capítuloy abriendo otro

**LA VIDA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA…**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: CERRANDO UN CAPÍTULO Y COMENZANDO OTRO**

**GEORGIE POV:**

Al estar en el salón, enseguida todas las miradas de mis conformistas compañeros de clase se posaron en mí, y parece ser que casi todos me miraban con gran admiración y emoción, de seguro ya que recuerdan muy bien como los dirigí cuando peleamos contra los monstruos de Cthullu y contra los ocultistas, pero parece que los demás me miraron con gran extrañeza y asombro, de seguro es porque ninguno de ellos me había visto sin mi maquillaje puesto, aparte de Ruby y Karen obviamente.

-¿Eres tú mimo?- me pregunto asombrado el detestable de Filmore.

-¿Quién más podría ser cabeza hueca?- le devolví la pregunta molesto por ese insulto.

-Con esa forma de responder demuestra que si eres tú mimo- me dijo burlón ese pedazo de imbécil y pude notar que el idiota de Ike y Karen no pudieron evitar reír un poco por eso.

-Deja de estar jodiendo Filmore- le dijo molesta Ruby mostrándole el dedo medio y no pude evitar reír por eso… y también me emocionaba que ella me defendiera.

-Sí grandulón, esa no es la forma de dirigirte al chico que nos defendió de esos monstruos y de esos locos en Denver- le dijo molesta también una de nuestras compañeras de clases y algunos de los demás alumnos le empezaron a recriminar por eso… en cierto sentido me sentía muy bien al ver tantas personas me apoyaban.

-Bueno ya, ni que fuera para tanto- dijo el pendejo de Filmore entre molesto y preocupado pal verse rodeado de tanta gente que lo abucheaba.

-Gran pendejo- dijimos al mismo tiempo y en voz baja Ruby y yo y no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos un poco por eso.

Luego de que el nuevo profesor nos diera sus conformistas e inútiles clases, era la hora el almuerzo, pero a diferencia de todos estos últimos meses en los que siempre me sentaba en la mesa del viejo Team Leo, en la que los miembros del Equipo de la Destrucción siempre nos reuníamos, y ahora parece que los únicos que se sientan ahí son los primos de Butters, me dirigí junto Ike, Karen y Ruby a la mesa que ellas dos siempre compartían.

-Parece que te has vuelto muy popular Georgie- me dijo sin ninguna vergüenza Ike refiriéndose a que varios de los estudiantes se me han quedado viendo de forma de admiración.

-Al menos estos conformistas si agradecen la forma en como los defendí y a sus conformistas padres- espete irónico e hice el ademan de prenderme un cigarrillo, que creo que no he fumado desde que fui un villano, pero antes de llevármelo a la boca…

-No Georgie, no debes fumar, eso es malo para tu salud- me dijo Ruby mientras me cogía el cigarrillo y lo apartaba, eso me sonrojo un poco.

-Pe-pero tu hermano si-siempre fuma y no le di-dices nada- le recordé y ella rio un poco.

-Hay Georgie, Craig ya es grande y si quiere fumar es problema suyo y no voy a gastar energías en tratar de convencerlo de que deje de fumar, pero nosotros somos chicos en crecimiento, así fumar puede afectar tu crecimiento y te quedarías chiquito- me explico Ruby con una especie de tono maternal que nunca me pude imaginar salir de ella.

Lo que me dijo me hizo pensar, al igual que mi maquillaje de gótico, fumar es algo que ha sido parte de mi desde que era un chiquillo, aunque durante lo acontecido entre los conformistas héroes y mis viejos compañeros ocultistas y villanos, casi nunca tenía tiempo de fumar, ya que estaba muy ocupado y enfocado en cómo lograr los objetivos de mis viejos líderes y los planes malignos de Butters. Pero supongo que lo que dice Ruby es cierto, a pesar de mis grandes habilidades a la hora de pelear, creo que la causa de que sea uno de los chicos más pequeños de mi salón es que fumo mucho y no me gusta que me digan enano, así supongo que puedo tratar de dejar esa habito.

-Está bien, voy a tratar de dejar de fumar- le dije a Ruby tirando al piso el cigarrillo.

-A ver si así creces un poco- me dijo de forma descarada y burlona Ike y Karen y Ruby no pudieron evitar reírse por eso.

-Mira quien lo dice, si yo soy más alto que tú, pequeño canadiense- le dijo entre molesto y burlón ya que yo soy por lo menos cinco centímetros más alto que él.

-Pero lo mío es por genética, no por causa de mis gustos, ya cuando seamos un poco mayores veras como te voy a llevar una cabeza de ventaja- me dijo ese infeliz sin cambiar de semblante. Yo estaba a punto de responderle, pero…

-¡Miren, es él!- exclamo de repente alguien y cuando miramos asía atrás vimos a unos cinco chicos menores que nosotros acercándose a nosotros.

-Oh no… ellos de nuevo…- dijo Ruby, que parecía hastiada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, pero Karen pareció reír un poco y Ike los miraba sin entender.

-¿Ven? Les dije que ese chico estudia en la misma escuela que nosotros- dijo uno de esos chicos… un momento, ahora que los veo, creo que son esos mismos chicos que el Maestro de la Imaginación salvo junto a mí, Ruby y Karen en esa ocasión en el parque de atracciones cuando fue destruido y que también me ayudaron a pelear contra los monstruos y los ocultistas en Denver.

-¿Qué quieren chiquillos?- les pregunto Ruby sin cambiar de semblante y con su tono neutral.

-Nada especial preciosa, solo queríamos conocer cara a cara al chico que nos salvó en Denver- dijo uno de esos mocosos refiriéndose a mí, y claro está que Ruby y yo lo miramos molestos por lo primero que dijo y ella le mostro el dedo medio, mientras que Ike y Karen no pudieron evitar reír por eso, al igual que los otros chiquillos.

-¿Por qué no se van a joder a otro lado?- les pregunte toscamente.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así, solo queríamos poder hablar contigo- me dijo otro de los chicos, me dijo un poco nervioso otro de los chicos… creo que su nombre es Ben.

-¡Sí, fue grandioso la forma en como le pateaste el culo a esos encapuchados y a los monstruos!- dijo emocionado otro de los chicos… creo que se llamaba Antoni.

-¡Lo mismo digo, la forma en como saltabas y les lanzabas cuchillos y los cortabas era impresionante!- me alago otro de los chicos… creo que se llama John.

-Bueno, nos es por presumir… pero no cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo eso- les dije medio arrogante… rayos, solo un día viviendo con los Tucker, ya se me pego un poco de su carácter.

-Yo lo hubiera hecho eso y más si me hubieran ofrecido dinero- espeto de forme creída y arrogante otro de los chicos… creo que se llama Jason.

-Sí claro cómo no, si cuando estábamos peleando en Denver unos monstruos casi te comen el culo- le espeto otro de los chicos… creo que se llama Clark y sus amigos, los míos y yo no pudimos evitar reír al recordar eso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- le pregunto enojado ese tal Jason y empezó a discutir con Clark, mientras que ese tal Ben les pedía nervioso que dejaran de pelear, mientras que Antoni y John no podían evitar reír por eso, al igual que Karen, Ike, Ruby y yo.

-¿Viste Georgie? Parece que si te has vuelto muy popular- me dijo Karen entre risas refiriéndose a lo que Ike había dicho anteriormente.

-Estos sí que se parecen a mi hermano y al culón de Cartman cuando discuten- dijo Ike entre risas también refiriéndose a Clark y a Jason.

El tiempo pasaba, las personas de la escuela me seguían reconociendo como el joven que dirigió a los menores de edad sobre lo que pasó en Denver, eso me alegraba mucho, ya que después de todos los años que había pasado de ser percibido al ser gótico, me había vuelto muy popular en la escuela, pero eso molestaba mucho a Ruby, en el aspecto en que varias de las chicas de diferentes grados, incluso mayores, se me trataban de insinuar y no podía evitar sonrojarme en varias ocasiones por eso, pero Ruby siempre las lograba mantener a raya… de una u otra manera y algunas veces me asustaba por sus métodos.

Por otro lado, vivir con los Tucker, no fue tan pesado como me imaginaba, demostraban mucho afecto al contrario de lo que las demás personas piensan sobre ellos… excepto tal vez por parte del pendejo de Craig, que nunca despegaba el ojo sobre mí cuando estaba cerca de Ruby y siempre me dedicaba miradas de advertencia que no me intimidaban en lo más mínimo, pero para no causar problemas con sus padres, me aguantaba lo que me hacía… sus padres… mientras los meses pasaban, yo miraba a los señores Tucker como los padres que yo nunca tuve, ya que a pesar de que no tengo su misma sangre, se preocupaban por mí como si en verdad fuera un hijo suyo, haciendo que en mi corazón se desarrollara un amor paternal hacia ellos que nunca me imaginé que podría sentir. Mientras que con Craig… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero a pesar de que en varias ocasiones me está jodiendo sobre el tema de Ruby… lo he empezado a querer como si en verdad fuera mi hermano mayor, ya que en algunas ocasiones ha demostrado preocupación genuina asía mí, aunque siempre lo trate de disimular con su carácter tan estoico y apático y también me ha empezado a querer como si fuera su hermanito de verdad y de la misma manera que trata a Ruby… como todo el Tucker que es y siempre mostrando su dedo medio al igual que sus padres, quiero decir, como nuestros padres.

En cuanto a mis viejos amigos góticos… pues desde hace mucho tiempo que deje de juntarme con ellos, no es porque siga molesto por lo que paso entre Henrietta y yo durante los sucesos entre héroes y villanos, ya que ella y yo dejamos de ser enemigos, sino porque durante todo este tiempo, eh dejado de ser tan inconformista y ya no me dedico a escribir poemas sobre la muerte y ese tipo de cosas, dejando totalmente de ser un gótico y ser alguien más alegre y animado de lo que nunca me pude haber imaginado cuando era más joven, aunque siempre conservo mi estilo de ropa negra que es el último vestigio de mi anterior forma de ser… a parte de mi gran habilidad para pelear y mis fieles cuchillos.

Es más, creo que poco a poco Henrietta también dejo de ser gótica, creo que desde que ella y el hermano mayor de Ike empezaron a salir, ha dejado de ser tan inconformista de la misma forma en como yo también lo deje de ser yo, me da lástima Dylan y Ethan, ya que parece que son los únicos góticos que quedan en el pueblo.

Pero ya luego de varios meses, Craig, junto con los demás héroes de la liga, ya se estaban graduando de la escuela, eso nos alegraba mucho a Ruby y a mí, ya que al graduarse, nuestro hermano no podrá estar vigilándonos en la escuela y así los dos podríamos expresar con mucha más libertad nuestro amor, ya sea besándonos, abrazándonos y darnos uno que otro cariñito… no puedo esperar a que seamos más grandes para pasar a nuevos niveles, oh carajo, creo que se me está pegando un poco de la aptitud McCormick que tiene Karen, que de seguro ella y Ike están en la misma situación que Ruby y yo, ya que ninguno de nosotros podemos esperar a ser más grandes.

Han pasado algunos cuantos años desde que ocurrió lo de Cthullu, Karen, Ruby, Ike y yo teníamos dieciséis años y estábamos en décimo grado, Craig luego de un año de la graduación de la escuela, había decidido inscribirse en la escuela de policías para volverse un oficial, y con ese carácter que tiene… me da mucha lastima los criminales, pero eso me alegraba mucho, ya que así al estar en ese lugar, casi no tenía tiempo de vigilarnos a mí y a Ruby, ya que a esa edad los dos… bueno, ya habíamos llegado a expresar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, de las formas más hermosas de lo que nunca pude haberme imaginado y no es para menos, ya que a ella los años le han caído MUY BIEN, con un cuerpo digno de una diosa, y al dejar de usar coletas, su cabello suelto la hace ver más majestuosa de lo que ya es, volviéndose una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, creo que la única que podría igualar su belleza es Karen, que los años también le han caído muy bien, razón por la cual Ike siempre se presenta a clases con UNA GRAN SONRISA en su cara, y ya saben muy bien el por qué, pero tanto él como yo nos hemos molestado mucho cuando alguno que otro pendejo se le ha tratado de insinuar a nuestras respectivas novias, especialmente el imbécil de Filmore y el desgraciado de Antoni. Pero ellas no han sido las únicas en cambiar físicamente, afortunadamente durante estos últimos años he logrado crecer mucho… bueno, no tanto, ya que a duras penas llego al 1,70 metros de estatura, pero en muy buena condición física, ya que aún sigo practicando mucho lo movimientos de pelea que aprendí desde que era un niño y mi corte de cabello no ha cambiado nada, mientras que Ike… el desgraciado sí que ha crecido, aunque no me lleva una cabeza de ventaja como lo dijo cuando teníamos trece años, media alrededor de 1,75 metros de altura, lo cual se me hace muy gracioso, ya que su hermano Kyle logro medir tanto como yo también a duras penas y él lo sigue tratando como su hermanito, aunque obviamente Ike no está en tan buena condición física como yo, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la dedica al estudio como todo buen cerebrito que es… o cuando está con Karen en ciertos "asuntillos".

Mis padres saben muy bien el tipo de amor que ciento hacia Ruby, pero parece no molestarles eso, ya que saben que yo la puedo cuidar y proteger de cualquier cosa y que solo tengo ojos para ella… aunque claro, no podemos demostrar nuestro afecto en su presencia por obvias razones.

-Ah… Georgie…- me decía Ruby mientras estaba apoyada en uno de los casilleros de la escuela, mientras le besaba y succionaba el cuello sin reservas y la sujetaba por la cintura y ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y me acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, lo cual se me hace un poco gracioso ya que ella es tan alta como Ike.

-¿Qué te parece si esta vez lo hacemos de nuevo en el armario del conserje?- me pregunto con tono lujurioso luego de dejar de besarla.

-Hay no, de seguro Ike y Karen lo están ocupando ahora mismo- le dije bromista y ella no pudo reír por eso.

-¿Hablaban de nosotros?- nos preguntó nuestro amigo canadiense que se nos acercaba agarrado de la mano con Karen y por las expresiones que tenían en sus rostros me di cuenta que lo que dije era totalmente cierto.

-De seguro dejaron muy desordenado el al armario- les dijo irónica y burlona Ruby mostrándoles el dedo medio.

-Pero no tanto como ustedes lo dejaron ayer- nos dijo Karen con el mismo semblante, ella es tan alta como yo y enseguida reímos por eso.

-¿Cómo esta tú hermano Ike?- le pregunte ya un poco más serio.

-Muy bien, ha sobre salido mucho en la escuela de abogados y ha logrado ganarse una beca- me dijo sonriente mi amigo.

-Con sus poderes mentales, quien no lograría- le pregunto irónica Ruby todos volvimos a reír por eso.

-¿Y cómo le está yendo a Craig en la escuela de policía?- nos preguntó Karen.

-¿Tu qué crees? Al paso que va, muy pronto se va a volver el nuevo jefe de policía del pueblo- les dijo Ruby sin cambiar de semblante.

-Si eso pasa, entonces ya no habrán criminales a los que tengamos que detener- nos dijo Ike en falso puchero refiriéndose a que la Liga Extrema de Héroes sigue combatiendo contra el crimen.

-Oh es una lástima, y yo que tenía tantas de ofrecerles mi ayuda para volverme uno de los héroes- les dije fingiendo un puchero también, ya que últimamente he considerado seriamente unirme a ellos para ayudarlos en la liga.

-Pues con mi hermano y sus amigos, no creo que sea necesario de tu ayuda- me dijo Karen.

-De seguro dejarías a los criminales con cuchillos clavados en el culo- dijo Ruby sin cambiar de semblante y todos volvimos a reír por eso.

Ya había pasado un año, y nosotros cuatro ya estábamos en nuestra graduación, los padres de Ruby, quiero decir, nuestros padres estaban muy orgullosos de nosotros y Craig también lo estaba y ninguno de ellos podían disimular su sonrisa, los padres y hermanos de Karen también lo estaban, especialmente Kenny que miraba con gran orgullo como su hermana ya estaba dando un paso importante para volverse una adulta responsable, lo mismo pasa con los padres y el hermano de Ike, que se orgullecían por mi amigo canadiense, que fue el alumno que se graduó con más honores de todos nosotros… tal vez el que tuvo más honores de toda la historia de la escuela, maldito sabelotodo.

Ya habían pasado unos años de la graduación de la escuela y teníamos alrededor de veintiún años, los padres de Ike habían usado la beca que se ganó Kyle para mandarlo a la universidad de Denver, en la que estudiamos los cuatro, ya que él quería volverse un ingeniero y un gran científico, con esa cabezota que tiene, no creo que tenga mucho problema para graduarse también con honores, mientras que Karen, por su amor a la naturaleza y el medio ambiente, decidió estudiar para volverse una bióloga, afortunadamente su hermano Kenny le pudo pagar sus estudios, después de todo, en muy poco tiempo se volvió un famoso corredor de Nascar y el dinero no es un problema para él, a diferencia de sus padres que no han cambiado demasiado con los años. Mientras que Ruby decidió estudiar para ser psicóloga, no va a tener problema con eso, después de todo si pudo convencerme para dejar el culto que yo tanto adoraba cuando era un niño, de seguro le quedara fácil cualquier problema que tenga alguna persona.

Yo, bueno debo reconocer que a mí siempre me ha atraído las cosas del pasado y sueño con algún día ser un gran arqueólogo y poder hacer un gran hallazgo que me haga famoso a nivel mundial, pero no es lo único en lo que espero ser famoso, con mis grandes habilidades de pelea, también sueño con ser campeón mundial de artes marciales y de hecho, soy maestro en eso y doy clases.

-¿En qué piensa Georgie?- me pregunto Ruby, los dos estábamos acostados en una cama en mi cuarto de la universidad y estábamos desnudos y con una sábana cubriéndonos… no pregunten porque.

-En las finales, eh escuchado que los oponentes son más duros que en la preliminares- le dije un poco preocupado refiriéndome a que dentro de poco se va a llevar a cabo la ronda final del campeonato mundial de artes marciales.

-No te preocupes por eso, si cuando éramos unos niños fuiste un dolor de cabeza para la liga y pudiste enfrentarte a esos locos encapuchados y a esos monstruos, te será pan comido esa competencia- me aseguro ella para luego darme un besito en la boca.

-Eso espero Ruby… eso espero…- le dije aún inseguro- "y tal vez algún día luego de eso, tú y yo podremos empezar a formar nuestra propia familia"- termine pensando ya que luego de esa competencia, sea cual sea el resultado, le voy a pedir matrimonio a la persona que más amo… que es mucho mejor de lo que hubiera sido si hubiera seguido siendo un ocultista.

**FIN DEL GEORGIE POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV de Georgie y cómo fue su vida al vivir con los Tucker, el siguiente será el POV de Kenny y si será el final de este pequeño Fic, que tendrá un sorpresita ;D y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	5. Ch 5 luego de la fiesta, la declaración

**LA VIDA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA…**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: LUEGO DE LA FIESTA, LA DECLARACIÓN.**

**KENNY POV:**

Se estaba acercando la graduación, y debo reconocer que estudiar para los exámenes finales es casi tan difícil como pelear contra el culto, o contra el Equipo de la Destrucción o el propio Cthullu, aunque para los más inteligentes de nosotros les resultaba muy fácil estudiar y me refiero claro está a Kyle, Wendy que resolvían los exámenes como si fueran un juego de niños.

Aunque algunos usaban sus propios trucos para lograr superar los exámenes, el culón de Cartman aplicaba el método de "los blancos" para ganar los exámenes de la misma en cómo se los enseño a esos chicos cuando se volvió maestro (NA: miren el episodio cuando Garrison volvió a ser hombre XD), mientras que el sin vergüenza de Alarcón usaba sus poderes mentales para leer la mente de Kyle o de Wendy para saber las respuestas sin tener que estudiar en lo más mínimo… maldito flojo suertudo.

Pero a mí me resultaba muy difícil concentrarme en el estudio y en los exámenes, ya que mi mente solamente se enfocaba en Lexus… aún me costaba aceptar que me estaba enamorando en la ex-novia de mi amigo muerto, pero todo este tiempo en lo que nos conocíamos mejor… carajo, quien hubiera pensado que el chico más mujeriego de todos, en realidad si pudiera enamorarse de verdad, eso me hizo dar cuenta de que a pesar de que eh estado con muchas chicas, en realidad no tengo mucha experiencia en el tema del amor, lo más parecido que tuve de eso fue con esa chica que conocí cuando estábamos en Costa Rica y con Tammy, pero en esos tiempos solo era un chico que solo sentía emociones pasajeras y espero que si pueda llegar con algo con Lexus.

Todos estábamos en el comedor de la escuela, algunos estaban muy nerviosos y se comían las uñas ya que hoy se había dado el último examen.

-¡OH CIELOS! ¡Espero no haberme tirado el examen de hoy, ya que si lo pierdo mis padres me echarían de la casa y eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek jalándose sus mechones de cabello… como siempre lo hace.

-Ya, no te preocupes Tweek, nadie de nosotros va a perder el examen de hoy- le trato de tranquilizar Craig apartándole las manos de su cabello.

-Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse, permitirnos ganar el años es lo mínimo que pueden hacer después de cómo nos arriesgamos al pelear contra los villanos- nos dijo Alarcón tan arrogante y despreocupado como siempre.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo el culo gordo.

-Pues eso no funciona con nosotros, después de todo, las personas no recuerdan que nosotros somos los héroes- les espeto Kyle.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo judío, tú eres un nerd que le gusta estudiar sin parar- le dijo el culo gordo burlonamente y algunos de mis compañeros no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Pues por lo menos no soy un mojón vago como lo eres tú- le dijo molesto mi amigo pelirrojo y como de costumbre los dos empezaron a pelear.

-Es por esta es la razón principal por la que no me he ido del pueblo, ver a estos dos pelear es el mejor espectáculo que nunca me habría podido imaginar- dijo entre risas Alarcón.

-¿Más entretenido que vernos pelear contra los ocultistas y los villanos?- le pregunto Craig de forma irónica.

-Correcto, más entretenido que eso y que todas las cosas raras que ocurren en este pueblo- nos siguió diciendo Luis Carlos sin dejar de reír.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le apoyo el Topo que trataba de no reír por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de estar observando solamente?- le pregunto Wendy de forma desaprobatoria refiriéndose a lo que nos decía.

-Pues vieran que no- nos siguió diciendo Alarcón riendo con más fuerza al ver como Kyle y el culo gordo casi se atacan a golpes, mientras que Stan y yo los deteníamos a duras penas.

Al día siguiente, era la entrega de las calificaciones y varios de nosotros no podíamos ocultar nuestro nerviosismo que estaban a flor de piel, especialmente Tweek, que parece que tomo más café que de costumbre, mientras que algunos no tenían rasgos de preocupación, y otra vez me refiero a Kyle y Wendy, mientras que otros tenían semblantes tan seguros, que rayaban lo arrogante, y me refiero obviamente a Gregory, al culo gordo y a Alarcón, que tenían unas sonrisas en la cara que decía "yo ya tengo esto en la bolsa".

-Muy bien chicos, aquí están sus calificaciones- nos dijo el profesor para luego entregarnos a cada uno nuestras boletas de calificaciones.

Uno a uno mirábamos nuestras calificaciones finales y varios de nosotros soltábamos suspiros de alivio al ver que nos fue muy bien, mientras que otros, Gregory, el culo gordo y Alarcón, pusieron caras de "esto no es ninguna sorpresa" y al parecer ninguno tiene que hacer exámenes de recuperación o algo así.

-Debo felicitarlos chicos, parece que nadie se ha rajado en ninguna materia- nos alago el profesor.

-Naturalmente- le dijo Gregory con una sonrisa presumida.

-Eso era de esperarse, ¿verdad Kyle y Wendy?- les pregunto descaradamente Luis Carlos refiriéndose a que logro superar los exámenes mirando sus mentes y mi judío amigo y la novia de Stan lo vieron de mala manera por eso.

-Perezoso sin vergüenza- le dijimos de forma desaprobatoria varios de nosotros al mismo tiempo, pero Luis Carlos solamente rio por eso, pero al parecer el profesor no se dio cuenta de lo que nos referíamos.

Ya al salir de la escuela en vez de dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas casas, los que tenían, decidimos ir al teatro para hablar en como deberíamos festejar que todos habíamos superado los exámenes finales.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue?- no pregunto Darth Chef dándonos la bien bebida… ahora que lo veo detenidamente, me doy cuenta de que el suero del doctor Mephisto sí que le ha servido de ayuda.

-Muy bien Chef, ninguno de nosotros se tiró alguna materia- le dijo sonriente Stan hablando por nosotros.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos.

-Pero ahora lo que importa es donde vamos a celebrar esto- nos dijo Alarcón tan emocionado como la mayoría de nosotros.

-Pues yo sugiero que vayamos a un burdel y… ya saben- nos sugirió el Topo con una sonrisa MUY extraña en su cara.

-Me gusta como piensas francés- le apoyo Alarcón y estaba a punto de apoyarlos también, pero…

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo- les dijo Wendy de forma seria y molesta- esa sería la forma en como ustedes los chicos celebrarían, pero no sirve con nosotras- les dijo representando a las chicas.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Bebe.

-Yo también- les apoyo Tammy.

-Oh vamos, no se pongan así, si eso es lo que las molesta, les conseguiremos a uno de esos bailarines para que las entretengan también- les dijo de forma descarada Alarcón molestando a varias de las chicas y sonrojando a algunas y varios de los chicos no pudimos evitar reír por ese comentario.

-Pues no veo que tenga de interesante ver a un grupo de mujeres con poco ropa y moviéndose desenfrenadamente- comento Bradley de forma desaprobatoria y algo… asqueado.

-Tú no le vez nada de interesante porque eres un maricón de mierda- le dijo burlonamente Cartman y Patty enseguida le dio un codazo y todos lo vimos molestos por ese comentario… o casi todos, porque parece que los únicos que les hizo gracia ese comentario fue Alarcón, el Topo y Craig.

-Pero ya enserio, ¿en dónde vamos a celebrar?- nos preguntó Stan retomando la conversación original y todos nos pusimos a pensar.

-¡Ya se en donde!- exclamo Clyde y todos le pusimos atención.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunto Kevin interesado.

-En la casa de Token- cuando Clyde nos dijo eso, Token palideció un segundo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Sí Token, tú casa es lo suficientemente grande para albergarnos a todos nosotros- le dijo sonriendo Clyde sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pero es que…- Token iba a objetar, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Clyde, haya nosotros podremos festejar a gusto- le apoyo Craig si poder disimular la emoción en su tono de voz.

-Pero es que…- Token fue interrumpido… otra vez y no pude evitar reír por eso.

-Ellos dos tienen razón, tú casa es en donde podemos hacer lo que queramos ricachón, especialmente porque en estos tiempos nadie va a decirle algo a un ne…- Cartman iba a decir uno de sus comentarios racistas, pero Patty le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar y Token y Nicole lo vieron molestos sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Pues entonces está decidido, vamos a celebrar en la casa de Token- nos dijo decidido Clyde y varios de mis amigos no pudieron disimular su emoción, mientras que Token soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Y no podemos traer servicio a domicilio?- nos preguntó Alarcón refiriéndose a servicio de acompañante y ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-¡NO!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas y… Bradley y algunos de nosotros reímos por eso, mientras que él hizo un puchero, al igual que el Topo.

-Oigan…- dijo Jack llamando nuestra atención- ¿podría… llevar a mis hermanos?- nos pidió un poco tímido y eso nos extrañó a los demás.

-Eh… claro, no hay problema- le dijo Token, después de todo si la fiesta se va a celebrar en su casa, él es el único que puede decidir quién puede ir… o eso parece.

-¿También puedo llevar a Ike?- le pregunto Kyle y Token asintió.

-Creo que también voy a llevar a Ruby y al enano gótico- dijo Craig, más como afirmación, que pidiendo permiso.

-Voy a ver si puedo llevar a Karen también- les dije a los demás.

-Pero tengan cuidado ustedes dos, si descuidan a sus hermanitas durante la fiesta, de seguro esos dos enanos van aprovechar el momento para tratar de hacer alguna gracia- nos "advirtió" Luis Carlos de forma descarada y tanto Craig y yo lo vimos de mala manera.

-Creo que voy a pedirle a Henrietta que venga también- comento Kyle.

-Conociéndola bien, de seguro va a decir que eso es algo muy conformista- le dije burlonamente y mi pelirrojo amigo me miro molesto.

-Creo que también debemos dejar que Gary y Bridon vengan también- nos dijo Stan y estuvimos de acuerdo, ya que aunque ellos no estén en nuestro mismo curso, pusieron de su nos ayudaron en el asunto de los héroes y villanos.

-¿Puedo traer a Simon también?- nos pidió un tímidamente Bradley.

-Por supuesto- le di permiso.

-Mientras que no hagas maricadas con tu noviecito, no habrá problema- le espeto ácidamente el Topo y casi todos lo vimos molestos… excepto obviamente Cartman y Alarcón que no disimularon si risa.

-Voy a ver si Shelli puede venir también- nos dijo Stan.

-Si es que no está ocupada jodiendo a mi hermano- dije burlonamente refiriéndome a que mi hermano mayor y la hermana de Stan siguen siendo novios y todos empezaron a reír por eso.

Pero enseguida recordé a alguien que tal vez le gustaría ir a esa fiesta…

Luego de eso, se decidió que la fiesta se llevaría este sábado, pero en vez de ir a la casa de desamparados en la me hospedaba junto con mi familia, aún después de tanto tiempo no habíamos podido conseguir una casa propia, que vergüenza, fui a la casa de Lexus, tele trasportándome obviamente, y con pasos nerviosos me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre y después de unos segundos ella abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Kenny!- me saludo Lexus alegremente, afortunadamente en todos estos meses ha logrado recuperar gran parte de su carisma y alegría y ya no se pone triste con la misma frecuencia que antes, eso me alegra ya que está empezando superar la muerte de Butters, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante su presencia.

-Ho-hola Lexus- le salude un poco nervioso y después ella me dejo pasar a su casa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me pregunto sin cambiar de semblante y no pude evitar tragar un poco nervioso y aún un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno este… mis amigos y yo vamos a celebrar en una fiesta ya que todos pudimos superar los exámenes finales… y me preguntaba… ¿si quisieras ir conmigo?- le pregunte con timidez muy rara en mí.

-Claro Kenny, me encantaría ir contigo- me dijo sonriendo y eso hizo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien, pasare por ti el sábado a las 7:00 de la noche- le dije.

Al despedirme de Lexus iba a ir a la casa de desamparados, pero antes de eso, fui a visitar a alguien muy importante…

Con mucho cuidado me tele trasporte al cementerio acerque a la lápida de Butters, en la que estaba una flores, posiblemente dejadas por sus primos o sus padres.

-Escucha viejo amigo… tal vez no te guste que yo esté enamorado de Lexus… y sé que tú me odiabas mucho cuando creíste que te estaba engañando con ella… pero si lo que estoy sintiendo es malo o no debo seguir… dame una señal- pedí y me quede esperando a que… no sé, de repente me muriera cayéndome un rayo, una nave espacial o algo así, pero no pasó nada de eso- supongo que no estás en contra- dije con gran alivio y después me retire del cementerio.

Siendo el sábado por la noche, iba con Lexus rumbo a la casa de Token, mientras nos acercábamos se podía escuchar con mayor claridad la fuerte música que salía de su casa, me pregunto cómo Token fue capaz de convencer a sus padres de dejarlo hacer esa fiesta.

-¡Al fin llegan, se estaban perdiendo de toda la diversión!- nos dio la bienvenida Alarcón… y se podía notar que no perdió tiempo en empezar a tomar unas cuantas copas.

-Hola Luis- le saludo Lexus y yo al mismo tiempo y entramos a la casa de Token.

Al ver el interior de la casa, se podía ver a Thomas y a Tammy sentados en un sofá besándose y acariciándose muy apasionadamente y debes en cuando el rubio decía insultos al azar, estoy seguro de que los dos van a tener mucha suerte esta noche, luego vi en la sala a varias personas bailando, nunca pensé que el culo gordo de Cartman pudiera bailar de esa manera tan animada con Patty Nelson, mientras que no muy lejos Kyle estaba con Henrietta y trataba de bailar al ritmo de la música, pero al parecer Cartman tiene razón y los judíos parecen que no tienen ritmo, mientras que la gótica, que por algún milagro no tiene si típico maquillaje puesto, era capaz de bailar al compás de la música, y eso hacía que mi pelirrojo amigo se quedara embobado al verla… no estoy seguro, pero creo que ellos van a tener suerte también. Luego vi a Stan bailar con Wendy, Clyde con Bebe, Token con Nicole, Kevin con Red, Tweek con… ¿Heidi?, no estoy seguro, pero creo que ellos dos se han estado acaramelando mucho últimamente, luego vi a mi hermano mayor tratando de acariciar y besar a Shelli y ella lo apartaba… sin ninguna delicadeza, creo que mi hermano va amanecer mañana con medio cuerpo reventado a golpes, luego vi en un rincón a Bradley siendo besado y acariciado sin ninguna reserva por Simon, y pude notar que estaba muy sonrojado, especialmente después de que su novio pareció decirle algo en el oído para luego lamérselo… al pensar lo que va a suceder entre ellos, se me revuelve un poco el estómago.

Luego vi que en una mesa estaban reunidos Alarcón, Jack, Craig y el Topo, que parecieron estar en una competencia de quien aguanta más tomando, mientras que cerca de ellos estaban Bridon, Gary que los miraban un poco preocupados, mientras que Gregory reía por eso mientras sostenía una copilla y Sally y el resto de las chicas los miraban un poco preocupados también.

Y por último, vi que en la cocina estaban Ed, Brittany, con Ruby, Ike, Georgie y mi hermana, que fue traída por Kevin ya que yo fui a buscar a Lexus, y ellos estaban hablando de algo y como son los más pequeños de nosotros, no podían tomar… o eso parecía ya que vi que el descarado de Ike parecía servirles en secreto unos vasos con licor, si se le ocurre tratar de pasarse de listo con Karen, voy a coger mi guadaña y metérsela por el…

-Parece que todos están muy animados- me dijo Lexus, que al igual que yo, estaba contemplando la fiesta.

-Así parece- le dije sin despegar mi vista en donde estaba mi hermana y los demás chiquillos y parece que el primero que caía ante los efectos del alcohol fue Ike, eso me tranquilizaba un poco- ¿quieres bailar?- le pregunte.

-Con mucho gusto- dicho esto, los fuimos a donde los demás estaban bailando y comenzamos.

Mientras bailábamos, ella usaba los movimientos que todas las chicas de Hooters saben y eso me hipnotizaba y lucha para mantener en control de cierta parte de mi cuerpo que se estaba emocionando por eso, pero pude darme cuenta de que varios de mis amigos parecieron hipnotizarse también ante eso, de tal manera que no podían concentrarse muy bien al bailar con sus respectivas chicas y estas se molestaron un poco por eso, así que luego de un tiempo de bailar le pedí a Lexus que tomáramos un descanso.

-Ah… que agotador fue eso…- me dijo ella y luego le pase un pañuelo para que se secara el sudor… que le empapo también la camisa que tiene puesta haciendo que se le notaran un poco sus… rayos, tengo que controlarme.

-Si… yo también estoy cansado… le dije secándome también mi sudor, ya que cuando no estoy transformado, soy como una persona cualquiera, pero al ver que no había nadie cerca de nosotros, trate de decirle lo que siento asía ella- Eh… Lexus… tengo que decirte algo muy importante- le dije sonrojándome un poco.

-¿De qué se trata?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Pues veras… yo…- iba a decirle, pero…

-¡Oigan, vamos hacer una competencia de pulso!- dijo Alarcón a todos nosotros y pude darme cuenta que ya estaba más pasado de copas que cuando nos recibió.

-¡Vamos Kenny, veamos quien gana!- me dijo emocionada Lexus para luego cogerme de la mano derecha y fuimos a donde estaban reunidos, Luis Carlos, Craig, el Topo y Jack… y pude darme cuenta de que ellos tres también estaban MUY pasados de copas y no pudimos evitar reír al verlos así.

-¿Quién quiere… ser el primero…?- nos preguntó el Topo, que se estaba tambaleando un poco mientras ponía su brazo derecho en la mesa.

-Nunca aprendes Chris- le dijo Gregory riendo al verlo así.

-Yo voy primero… para que así todos sepan quién es el más teso aquí…- nos dijo Alarcón mientras ponía su brazo derecho en la mesa mientras que en la mano izquierda sostenía una jarra de cerveza.

-No… un momento… tú tienes poderes sobrenaturales… no sería justo para nosotros…- le espeto Craig que era ayudado por Sally a estar de pie.

-Que aguafiestas…- nos dijo Luis en forma de puchero para luego ponerse de pie-… creo que mejor voy a seguir tomando con los duendecillos…- nos dijo y todos empezamos a reír pensando que era una incoherencia suya… pero de repente en cada uno de sus hombros aparecieron unos duendecillos de verdad.

-¡GAH, LOS GNOMOS ROBA CALZONES!- exclamo aterrado Tweek y enseguida se puso detrás de Heidi para que la defendiera de esas pequeñas criaturas mientras temblaba sin control.

-¿De dónde salieron esos duendes?- pregunte asombrado por eso.

-Oigan… recuerden que yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación… puedo crear cualquier cosa con mi mente… ¿verdad duendecillos…?- les pregunto y ellos también tienen una copa para cada ellos.

-¡Claro!- le respondieron los duendes al mismo tiempo que tomaban de sus copas… se parecen mucho al duende que capturo Cartman cuando éramos niños.

-Espero que no se le ocurra crear esos monstruos tan horribles que ayudaron a Jesús y a Damien a pelear contra los monstruos de Cthullu- nos dijo preocupado Stan.

-Ya basta de pendejadas… y comencemos con esto…- nos dijo el Topo sin dejar de estar sentado refiriéndose a la competencia de pulso.

-Yo voy primero… para que así estos mojones aprendan quien es la que tiene los huevos bien puestos…- nos dijo Shelli… que también estaba pasada de copas y enseguida se sentó y pude darme cuenta de que mi hermano tenía un pañuelo en la nariz… manchado de sangre, pero afortunadamente como ella estaba pasada de copas, no podía entender bien cuando se hablan de cosas relacionadas de los héroes.

-Pues entonces… - dijo Alarcón mientras hacía que la mano del Topo y de Shelli se juntaran- en sus marcas… listos… ¡YA!- exclamo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la mesa y los dos empezaron a forcejear.

-¡Vamos Chris, tú puedes ganarle a ella y…!- Gregory enseguida se calló ya que luego de un segundo de comenzar el Topo literalmente salió volando por el impulso del brazo derecho de Shelli haciendo que se chocara contra unas sillas.

-…- ninguno de nosotros sabía que decir, ya que quedamos impresionados por esa increíble demostración de fuerza, pero…

-¡Y la ganadora es, la hermana de Stan!- exclamo Alarcón para luego levantarle el brazo a ella como se lo hacen a los boxeadores.

-Creo que debimos pedirle que se uniera a nosotros cuando tuvimos la oportunidad- le dije en voz baja a Stan.

-De seguro hubiera mandado a volar a Trent de un solo movimiento- me dijo burlón y riendo.

-¿Quién de estos mojones sigue…?- nos preguntó Shelli de forma desafiante, mientras que Gregory fue a ayudar al Topo.

-Vamos Craig… ve y deja tirada a esa tipa…- le pidió Ruby… que al igual que mi hermana, los primos de Butters, Georgie y Ike estaban un poquito pasados de copas, pero al parecer Ike no sabía en donde estaba parado y eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-Con mucho gusto…- dicho esto Craig se sentó frente a Shelli y Alarcón les unió las manos.

-Apuesto 10$ a que también lo manda a volar- nos dijo Cartman y parece que algunos de los chicos les estaban siguiendo con las apuestas.

-Vamos Craig, tu puedes- le apoyo Sally y pude darme cuenta de que Ruby y Georgie estaban… apostando en contra de Craig.

-En sus marcas… listos… ¡YA!- volvió a exclamar Alarcón.

-¡Vamos Craig, jode a esa tipa y…!- Clyde le estaba dando ánimos, pero al igual que al Topo, Craig literalmente salió volando y se chocó contra unos muebles también.

-¡CRAIG!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Clyde, Token y Kevin preocupados y acercándosele enseguida.

-Paguen sus apuestas- exigió Cartman mientras recibía el dinero por los que apostaron por Craig, lo mismo hacia Ruby y Georgie.

-¿Qué no hay un mojón que esté a mi altura…?- nos preguntó desafiante Shelli y varios de mis amigos se vieron entre sí asustados.

-Ve tú Jack- le pidió Ed y todos lo miramos.

-¿Yo…? Pero no es correcto… lastimar a una dama…- se trató de excusar Jack.

-Eres una gallina co-co-co-co- le dijo burlonamente Cartman mientras remedaba a una gallina y varios de nosotros no pudimos evitar reír por eso.

-¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Ahora verán de lo que es capaz de hacer un Stouch!- exclamo molesto Jack mientras se sentaba frente de Shelli… creo que estar pasado de copas hace que se vuelva menos paciente.

-¡Las apuestas suben a 20!- exclamo Cartman y todos los que perdieron su dinero, volvieron a apostar… pero esta vez a favor de Shelli.

-Espero que no le pase nada a Jack…- dijo preocupada Brittany enrollando su cabello con su índice derecho.

-En sus marcas… listos… ¡YA!- volvió a exclamar Alarcón.

-¡Vamos cariño… jode a ese grandulón y…!- mi hermano estaba apoyando a Shelli, pero se calló ya que a diferencia de Craig y el Topo, Jack si le estaba aguantando el pulso a la hermana de Stan y todos nos asombramos por eso.

-¡Eso es hermano, vamos!- le apoyo Ed.

Jack y Shelli forcejeaban duramente tratando de someter al otro y todos nosotros estábamos gritando dándoles apoyo, pero ellos dos empezaron a sudar y gemir del esfuerzo mientras que en sus brazos y en sus frentes se le estaban empezando a formar grandes venas y sus caras se estaban poniendo rojas y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad se escuchó el crujido de la mesa en donde los dos estaban apoyado y sin previo aviso esta se rompió y tanto como Shelli y Jack se cayeron asía adelante golpeándose duramente la cabeza entre ellos quedando inconscientes.

-¡JACK!- gritaron al mismo tiempo sus hermanitos acercándosele.

-¡SHELLI!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mi hermano y Stan acercándosele también ayudándolos a ponerse de pie.

-¡Oh no, mi mesa!- exclamo alterado Token.

-¡Y quedaron empatados!- exclamo Alarcón para luego levantarle a los dos sus brazos al mismo tiempo y casi todos reímos por eso.

Luego de eso, la fiesta trascurrió con "normalidad" algunos seguíamos bailando, pero luego vi que Thomas y Tammy fueron a unas de las habitaciones mientras reían… ya me imagino el por qué, lo mismo pasaba con Kyle y Henrietta, que lo llevaba de la mano a un cuarto y mi amigo estaba más rojo que su cabello, pero al fin va a tener suerte, pero eso no se compara con Bradley, que estaba más rojo que el propio Demonio, mientras que Simon le susurraba algo en el oído mientras lo apegaba a su cuerpo con una sonrisa digna de mí, pero pobre Bradley… creo que le va a resultar muy doloroso caminar durante varios días.

Luego de eso, ya se había muy de noche, así que luego de tele trasportar a Karen, Ike, Ruby y Georgie a sus respectivas casas. Lexus y yo volvimos a la suya.

-Esta fiesta sí que fue muy divertida- me dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- le dije con el mismo semblante.

-Hacía tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera y todo es gracias a ti Kenny- me dijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte e instintivamente me acercaba a su rostro.

-Si…- me dijo ella y parecía que hacía lo mismo que yo.

-Si…- le dije también y fue cuando sucedió, nos besamos en la boca, al principio fue un simple besito, pero luego de unos segundos evoluciono a una con más pasión, con más ansias, llegando a tal punto que rodee su cintura con mis brazos apegándola a mi cuerpo y ella instintivamente paso sus brazos por mi cuello, pero…

-No, no, no. No puedo hacer esto- me dijo ella mientras se alejaba de mí y eso me tomo por sorpresa- yo… aún sigo amando a Butters… lo siento Kenny, pero es que…- cuando dijo eso sentí una punzada en mi corazón, que es más doloroso que cualquiera de las formas en las que me he muerto.

-No… Lexus… yo, perdóname tú a mí… no quería…- no sabía que decirle, me sentía devastado.

-No Kenny… escucha, aunque sigo teniendo a Butters en mi corazón… en todo este tiempo en el que llevas apoyándome por lo de su muerte… eh empezado a desarrollar un gran amor y afecto asía ti… que eh querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo- cuando me dijo eso, mi tristeza fue remplazada por una gran alegría.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte y ella asintió- pues eso es justo lo que quería decirte, que en todos estos meses… me he empezado a enamorar de ti también- cuando le dije eso, ella sonrió también.

-Si… eres alguien maravilloso… que se preocupa por los demás de forma desinteresada, amable, comprensivo y valiente… es difícil encontrar alguien así…- me alago ella- pero cuando pienso en Butters… no puedo evitar recordar todas las cosas que me gustaban de él y todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos… y no sé si este lista para abrir mi corazón a alguien más- me dijo poniendo semblante de tristeza.

-Pero tú y yo juntos… podremos tener buenos momentos juntos, incluso mejores que los que hemos pasado en estos meses- le trate de reconfortar.

-Tal vez… pero no sé qué es lo que pensaría Butters si pudiera vernos así…- me dijo Lexus sin cambiar de semblante.

-No… no te preocupes… en donde quiera que él este… lo que más desearía es que fueses feliz- le dije recordando cuando estuve en el cementerio y hable frente a la lápida de mi amigo.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que seamos algo más que amigos?- me pregunto ella y eso hizo que volviera a sonreír.

-Claro cariño y te aseguro que seremos muy felices juntos- le dije y nos volvimos a abrazar y besar apasionadamente y no tengo que decir, que esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida… en más de un sentido.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Pero lo que Kenny y Lexus no sabían, era que cierta persona los estaba observando con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos cuando se declararon.

-Kenny… Lexus… espero que los dos sean muy felices uno con el otro…- dijo una especie de reflejo de esa persona con una sonrisa honesta en su cara para luego desaparecer en el viento.

**FIN… DEL CAPÍTULO XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte de la fiesta XD y creo que ya saben quién fue esa persona que vio a Kenny y a Lexus, creo que el siguiente será ya el final de este pequeño fic, ya que voy a mostrar la boda de Kenny y Lexus :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews en esta y las otras historias :D**

**Posdata: en la secuela de las Crónicas… ¿quieren que los hijos de los héroes tengan sus propios Teams como los tenían sus padres cuando eran niños? Y también necesito que me digan ideas para los nombres de sus hijos y cuantos serán, aparte del de Kenny obviamente XD.**


	6. Ch 6 la despedida y la boda tan esperada

**LA VIDA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA…**

**Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero aquí les va el último capítulo de este pequeño fic, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: LA DESPEDIDA, LA BODA TAN ESPERADA Y LA LUNA DE MIEL**

**KENNY POV:**

Han pasado unos cuantos años desde que Lexus y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor, en el que seguía combatiendo el crimen junto con los demás, nuestros amigos, especialmente los míos se habían asombrado mucho al ver que yo tenía una novia de verdad y no solo un romance de una sola noche, especialmente tomando en cuenta de que ella había sido la novia de Butters y por lo que paso por culpa de los ocultistas y todas esas cosas.

Pero no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia mis amigos, ya que ellos, a diferencia mía, si pudieron ir a estudiar en la universidad debido a que sus padres les pagaron sus estudios, mientras que mis padres no pudieron… por obvias razones, algunas veces me molesta mucho que ellos no hayan cambiado mucho a pesar de los años, pero afortunadamente deje de vivir con ellos y vivo con Lexus en nuestra casa desde que Karen tuvo alrededor de 16 años y podía valerse por si misma… Karen… mi pequeña y dulce hermanita ya se está volviendo toda una mujer y una muy hermosa por cierto y obviamente ella y el descarado de Ike no han perdido el tiempo en… solo espero que lo hagan con precaución, ya que si descubro que ella está esperando un hijo del hermano de Kyle… demostraría porque antes se me consideraba el Ángel de la Muerte, lo mismo pasa con Ruby y Georgie, al ya no estar en la escuela tanto Craig como yo no podemos estar vigilando a nuestras respectivas hermanitas y a ese par de sin vergüenzas.

Pero al no estar en la universidad, podía dedicar el tiempo en hacer algo que me gusta mucho y no me refiero solamente a las noches ardientes que siempre paso con Lexus cuando no estamos trabajando ya que ella sigue en Hooters y yo hago trabajos ocasionales, sino que también me refiero claro está a patrullar en las noches siendo Mysterion, ya que como la mayoría de mis amigos están ocupados en sus estudios, yo soy el que sigue siendo el héroe con más frecuencia de todos… aparte de Alarcón que al haberse graduado de literatura y de técnico laboral de maquinaria pesada, también tiene mucho tiempo libre y como no tiene nada mejor que hacer pone de su parte peleando contra los delincuentes y no solo se queda en South Park a ayudar debes a las personas, sino que debes en cuando viaja por todo el mundo ayudando a las personas como lo hace Gok´Zarah, algunas veces pienso que él solamente se imaginó tener el diploma y listo… maldito afortunado.

-¿En que piensas Kenny?- me pregunto él mientras los dos volábamos por encima del pueblo vigilando que no pasara nada fuera de lo común… suponiendo que algo fuera "común" en South Park.

-En la universidad… aún con el dinero que Lexus yo hemos ahorrado, no sé si pueda pagar una buena carrera- le dije con algo de tristeza.

-Ya no te pongas así, si quieres puedo imaginar un diploma para ti y que tengas registros universitarios y listo- me ofreció mientras nos deteníamos en medio del aire.

-Agradezco mucho ese ofrecimiento… pero si quiero conseguir eso, tengo que hacerlo por mi propio esfuerzo- le dije rechazando su oferta, ya que con mi orgullo McCormick, no puedo permitir que alguien me de las cosas así de regaladas.

-Siempre cogiendo el camino más largo y difícil ¿verdad?- me dijo burlón e irónico, no pude evitar reír por eso, pero…

-¡BUMMM!- escuchamos de repente una explosión y enseguida nos dirigimos haya y vimos que unos ladrones habían volado la pared del banco del pueblo.

-Nunca aprenden… - dije un poco hastiado, ya que algunas veces me aburro de detener siempre a criminales cualquiera.

-¿No te recuerda algo?- me pregunto irónico Luis refiriéndose a cuando Butters y su equipo de villanos robaron el banco de Denver.

-Solo un poco, vamos- dicho esto nos acercamos enseguida a donde estaban los maleantes.

-¿No creen que ya es demasiado tarde para hacer una cuenta bancaria?- les pregunto burlonamente Alarcón.

-¡MYSTERION!- exclamaron asustados algunos de los criminales al verme, especialmente ya que aún sigo transformado y con esta apariencia los criminales se intimidan con más facilidad ante mí y eso que solo estoy usando una pequeñísima porción de mi poder.

-¡EL MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!- gritaron otros igual de asustados, después de todo es bien conocido que Alarcón no trata con ninguna sutileza a los criminales cuando los detiene.

-Buenas noches- les espete secamente mientras daba un paso acercándomeles y ellos dieron un pasos asía atrás al mismo tiempo.

-¡CORRAN!- exclamo asustado un ladrón y todos hicieron el ademan de escaparse, pero…

-No tan rápido- les dije sin cambiar de semblante y enseguida use mis poderes para hacer que mi sombra los paralizara y no pudieran moverse.

-Deberían correr más rápido si quieren escapar de verdad- les dijo burlonamente mi amigo, e hizo el ademan de golpearlos, pero…

-¡Ustedes deben de ser los que corran rápido!- nos dijo de repente un ladrón que no habíamos visto sin previo aviso me disparo con una escopeta volándome la cabeza enseguida haciendo que liberara a los demás criminales.

-¡Sí, logramos matar al gran Mysterion y…!- uno de los criminales grito victorioso pensando que habían acabado conmigo, pero enseguida se calló ya que enseguida me puse de pie mientras mi cabeza se reconstruía junto con mi capucha y antifaz haciendo que los criminales se les pusieran los ojos tan grandes como platos, mientras Luis reía por debajo de su casco.

-¿Qué decían?- les pregunte con cierto tono burlón mientras me tronaba el cuello y creo que algunos de ellos se estaban orinando en los pantalones.

-"Oye Kenny, que te parece si acabamos con estos pendejos al estilo clásico"- me pidió telepáticamente Alarcón refiriéndose a los golpes "normales".

-Buena idea- le dije, para luego empezar a tronarme los nudillos- ¿quieren bailar tango?- les dije entre burlón y serio y estos pendejos seguían cagados del miedo.

-Tomaremos eso como si- cuando Luis dijo eso estiro su brazo derecho dándole un golpe en la cara al ladrón que me disparo, mandándolo a volar.

Cuando paso eso, unos criminales me trataron de atacar, pero enseguida di un salto en el aire dándole una pata a uno en la cara y enseguida le dio un puñetazo al otro en el rostro tirándolos al piso inconscientes y enseguida di media vuelta para lanzarle unos shurikens a otros que les dio en cada pierna haciendo que cayeran y gritaran del dolor y después me agache esquivando un puñetazo de otro criminal y enseguida le di un golpe vertical en la quijada tirándole unos dientes y después di media vuelta dándole una patada en el estómago a otra sacándole el aire y que cayera al piso sobándose la panza, después otro me trato de dar una patada, pero enseguida le sujete la pierna y se la golpee fuertemente fracturándosela y después vi que otro ladrón me quería tirar un gran bote de basura, pero enseguida le tire dos shurikens que le dieron en cada brazo haciendo que gritara del dolor y que el bote le cayera encima de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vuelvo y digo, nunca aprenden- dije irónico y algo burlón.

Luego vi como Alarcón cogió a uno de los criminales y como un garrote, lo uso para golpear a otros dos al mismo tiempo tirándolos al piso y después apoyo sus dos manos en el piso y como un caballo le dio una patada a dos criminales al mismo tiempo con cada pierna tirándolos al piso y de un salto se puso de pie y después creo un látigo de metal con el cual enrollo el cuello de uno de los ladrones y lo atrajo enseguida dándole un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso inconsciente, pero enseguida otro criminal le trato de dar un golpe en la cara, pero enseguida le sujeto el brazo y de un movimiento se lo disloco haciendo que el ladrón gritara del dolor mientras caía al piso y cuando otro estaba por golpearlo por atrás, mi amigo movió su mano derecha asía atrás dándole un golpe en la cara tirándolo al piso.

-Tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño- me dijo bromista Luis Carlos.

Luego de eso dejamos amordazados a los ladrones para que la policía se los llevara, de seguro Craig refunfuñaría al saber que le estamos quitando sus futuros "clientes", pero luego de retirarnos del lugar…

-Ah…- escuche que Alarcón soltaba una especie de suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Te pasa algo Luis?- le pregunte mientras los dos estábamos de pie en la cima de un edificio y volví a mi forma normal.

-Es que… no sé si pueda seguir con esto…- me dijo mientras se quitaba el casco. Con los tres años que pasó desde el suceso de Cthullu, dejo que le creciera un poco de barba y bigote y su cabello sea un poco más largo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte si entender.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que ya me estoy aburriendo de ser un héroe- cuando me dijo eso lo mire asombrado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Lo que digo… es que al principio me resultaba muy divertido y emocionante todo esto de ser héroe y ayudar a las personas, especialmente cuando tú y yo pelamos entre nosotros y contra Iron Caos, su primo, Mecha Streisand y el monstruo Cthullu… pero en estos últimos tiempos deteniendo a criminales cualquiera y sin enfrentarme a enemigos a mi altura… siento que literalmente me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento- me dijo con resignación y lo último en suspiro.

-Entonces… ¿ya no quieres seguir siendo un héroe?- le pregunte más molesto que asombrado, ya que alguien con los poderes que tiene, no puede echarse para atrás.

-Bueno… solo míralo como un retiro temporal para despejar mi mente… hasta que recupere los ánimos y tenga ganas de volver a patear culos y salvar a quien me necesite…- me dijo tratando de ser bromista como siempre, cosa que no le salió bien.

-¿Pero entonces que vas hacer si ya no vas a ser un héroe?- le pregunte sin cambiar demasiado mi semblante a pesar de su "explicación", ya que a mí sí me sigue gustando ayudar a las personas sin tener que estar peleando contra grandes monstruos o ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

-Pues este… en estos últimos tiempos, una de las nuevas habilidades que eh desarrollado me permite viajar a dimensiones alternas y a mundos paralelos- me dijo.

-¿Mundos paralelos?- le pregunte sin entender.

-Correcto, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero ya lo entenderás algún día- me dijo pero aun así no le entendí.

-¿Pero y que pasa con la historia que escribiste basada en lo que paso durante los asuntos entre nosotros y el culto?- le pregunte refiriéndome a que él tuvo el descaro de escribir un libro llamado "Las Crónicas de Mysterion" en donde se habla de nuestras vidas durante el asunto del culto de Cthullu y el equipo de Butters y eso hizo que se volviera un escritor famoso a nivel mundial… sin habernos pedido permiso a mis amigos o a mí para escribir eso.

-Esa historia ya la termine, además quien sabe, tal vez algún día haga una secuela- me dijo con cierto tono esperanzado y no pude evitar reír por eso, pero luego puso un semblante serio y creo un gran portal purpura.

-Supongo que este es el adiós Luis- le dije con cierta tristeza, pensando que no lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así cabeza de chorlito, debes en cuando volveré por aquí para ver cómo andan las cosas- me dijo sonriendo.

-Suponiendo que el mundo no haya sido destruido por alguna puta robótica o por algún señor oscuro con cara de pulpo- le dije de forma bromista refiriéndome a Mecha Streisand y a Cthullu.

-Y si algo parecido a eso pasara, yo haría mi gran entrada para echarte una mano y al resto de los héroes- me dijo bromista también- adiós Kenny y saluda a Lexus y a los demás de mi parte y diles a donde me fui- me dijo mientras empezaba a entrar a su portal.

-Adiós Luis y que tengas suerte a donde quiera que vallas- luego de decirle eso, él me dedico una sonrisa de despedida y se metió en el portal desapareciendo por completo y no sabría cuando lo volvería a ver.

Luego de eso, volví a la casa que compartía con Lexus, es como las otras casas del pueblo y no muy extravagante, un poco humilde y simple, tal y como me gustan las cosas.

-Lexus, ya llegue- dije entrando a la casa, pesar de que llevamos tres años de relación, aún no me he atrevido dar el siguiente paso para… ya saben que.

-Hola Kenny- me saludo ella para enseguida darme un beso en la boca mientras que nos abrazábamos- ¿Cómo te fue en tu patrullaje por el pueblo?- me pregunto rompiendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien… pero creo que no volveremos a ver a Luis Carlos por un tiempo- le dije un poco triste.

-¿No lo volveremos a ver, por qué?- me pregunto extrañada.

-Pues este… él dijo que tenía que tomarse un tiempo para relajarse y despejar su mente, así que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones- le trate de explicar lo mejor que pude.

-¿Vacaciones y cuándo volverá?- me siguió preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues no sé cuándo… ¿pero que ahí de cenar?- le pregunte para dejar a un lado ese tema.

-Oh pues… te prepare unos ricos waffles, como tanto te gustan- me dijo sonriendo dejando de pensar en lo anterior.

-Se me hace agua la boca… y no puedo esperar para el postre- le dije con tono lujurioso que no ha mermado para nada en todos estos años.

-Espero que también te guste el postre- me dijo ella con el mismo semblante.

-Nunca me canso- le dije sin dejar mi sonrisa pícara y lujuriosa.

Luego de la cena y del delicioso "postre", ella y yo estábamos acostados en la cama, pero mientras ella dormía plácidamente, mi mente estaba enfocada en lo que paso con Luis Carlos. No solo perdí a un buen amigo que me ayudo de muchas maneras, especialmente lo que paso hace tres años durante el asunto de Cthullu y el culto, sino que también perdí a un aliado muy poderoso. Aunque puedo contar con el apoyo de Jack, mejor dicho Steel Gladiador y el de Gok´Zarah, mejor dicho Ment Merry Crunch, debo admitir que me asusta lo que pueda pasar si en algún momento, algún ser más terrible y poderoso que el propio Cthullu aparezca, aunque el hermano de Henrietta y yo seamos más poderosos que cuando peleamos contra ese monstruo, y Jack le ha hecho varias mejoras a su armadura… con la ausencia de Luis, hay una gran vacante, solo espero que si la Tierra está en peligro de nuevo, él haga lo que me dijo y haga alguna entrada… conociéndolo bien, sería muy dramática o exagerada o cuando parece que todo se está yendo al carajo.

Deje a Lexus dormida en la cama y me dirigí a la sala para tratar dejar de lado esos pensamientos y al llegar prendí el televisor para ver que estaban dando de interesante… aunque a esas horas, no había nada bueno que ver, pero luego mostraron una repetición de una carrera de Nascar… si estuviera en lugar de esos conductores, yo sería el ganador de todas las carreras, claro si es que no muero, aunque mis muertes han mermado de forma significativa y… un momento, ¿conductor de Nascar?

-¡Eso es!- exclame levantándome del sillón- "ya sé cómo puedo conseguir un buen trabajo y que me guste mucho"- pensé con un gran brillo en los ojos.

Al día siguiente, fui a donde uno de los dueños de Nascar, a quien le salve la vida en una ocasión, pero no siendo Mysterion, sino siendo yo mismo, pero siendo tan humilde como soy no le cobre ese importante favor… hasta ahora, afortunadamente se acordó de mí y me dio como agradecimiento mi propio auto de carreras y equipo de mantenimiento y en menos de un año me volví muy famoso a nivel mundial y rico… como siempre lo soñé, mis padres están orgullosos de que un McCormick haya logrado fama mundial y dinero, aunque a esas alturas me importaba un bledo lo que ellos pensaran de mí o de mis hermanos.

Eso me recuerda, que ese mismo año mi hermano Kevin y Shelli dijeron que iban a contraer matrimonio, a la edad de 25 años, ante la sorpresa de todos, especialmente por parte de la familia de mi amigo Stan y más fue la sorpresa cuando se supo que la razón de su matrimonio fue que Kevin había embarazado a Shelli, casi me morí de la risa literalmente hablando al ver como Stan y su papá casi matan a mi hermano a golpes por eso, de no ser porque Shelli lo defiende, aunque mi hermano estuvo internado en el hospital durante vairas semanas, pero luego de nueve meses Shelli tuvo a luz al primer nieto de los Marsh y de mis padres, que si mostraron felicidad genuina ante eso y al nombre del niño le pusieron Andrew (NA: ese nombre me lo sugirió Coyote), ni Stan, ni Karen y yo nos hubiéramos podido imaginar que ya seriamos tíos aun relativamente jóvenes.

Y hablando de Karen… ese mismo año ella se graduaba del colegio junto con Ike, Ruby y Georgie, y como ellos querían seguir siendo amigos y juntos, tanto los Blofowsquie, como los Tucker y yo decidimos que irían a la universidad de Denver y digo yo, porque mis padres no tienen ni para pagarle el primer semestre, así que le pague a Karen su carrera para ser bióloga, al menos ayudara al medio ambiente y será alguien de utilidad para la sociedad, no como mis padres… o como Kevin, ya que a pesar de los años, no tiene un empleo estable y solo hace trabajos casuales y Shelli es la que tiene la mayor cantidad de ingresos, después de todo ella le da clases de defensa personal a mujeres… pobre del que sea su voluntario para las pruebas.

Pero mientras los años pasaban, aún seguíamos enfrentándonos a los criminales, me di cuenta de que mis amigos y viejos compañeros de la liga estaban empezando a formar sus propias familias, especialmente mis amigos más cercanos, que ya teníamos alrededor de23 años, Stan fue el primero en casarse, con Wendy obviamente, luego fue Kyle con Henrietta e incluso el culo gordo con Patty, el resto de nuestro amigos también se casaron con el trascurso del tiempo, excepto el Topo y dudo mucho que se logre conquistar a una chica siendo como es, lo mismo pasa con Damien, Gregory tampoco, pero para alguien tan caballeroso como él, no le resultara difícil conseguirse a alguna mujer que caiga a sus pies, Gary tampoco se ha casado y como todo mormón que es, tendrá que esperar a casarse para así tener suerte… si saben a lo que me refiero, mientras que el sin vergüenza de Luis Carlos… casi nunca lo vemos, de seguro sigue visitando mundos paralelos o algo así, aunque no dudo que en algún momento ya se habrá imaginado a alguna hermosa mujer para él. Pero al parecer ellos non los únicos que no tienen alguna chica, parece que Gok´Zarah tampoco la tiene… o eso parece, ya que creo que en una ocasión dijo que conoció a una bella extraterrestre, solo el tiempo dirá si podrán concebir a un hijo siendo los dos de diferentes especies alienígenas. Pero por otro lado, parece que Bridon y se ha estado interesando en la pequeña hermana de Jack, Brittany (NA: eso me lo sugirió Coyote también) y ella también parece estar interesada en él, a pesar de que tiene a varias chicas suspirando por él, solo espero que no le dé falsas esperanzas a ella, porque de lo contrario… no quisiera ver la furia de Jack caer sobre él.

Y hablando de Jack… en una ocasión salvo a una chica que estaba a punto de ser asaltada, pero siendo él mismo y no Steel Gladiador, y desde ese momento parece que los dos se han vuelto novios, creo que el nombre de la chica es Jesica, mientras que su hermanito Ed… sucedió algo muy gracioso, ya que él en una ocasión fue a Hotters, acompañado por mí, su hermano, Craig y algunos de los chicos obviamente y halla conoció a una chica, creo que se llama Andy y poco a poco empezaron a tener una relación y digo que es gracioso porque se parece mucho a la forma en como Butters y Lexus se conocieron.

Pero ya dejando de lado la vida de los demás, me di cuenta de que ya estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso con Lexus.

Estaba caminando con ella por la misma playa en la que ella y yo paseamos en esa ocasión hace tanto tiempo, pero en esta ocasión los dos teníamos alrededor de 24 años.

-¿Para qué querías dar un paseo por aquí Kenny?- me pregunto ella ya que le dije que tenía que hablar de algo con ella.

-Es que… tengo que decirte algo importante- le dije un poco asustado.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno es que… tú y yo hemos sido novios durante estos últimos 7 años ¿verdad?- le dije sin cambiar de semblante.

-Claro Kenny, 7 hermosos años- me dijo ella sonriendo y mi nerviosismo aumento.

-Pues yo… luego de pensarlo… quiero dar el siguiente paso contigo en nuestra relación- cuando le dije eso ella me vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Kenny?- cuando me pregunto eso enseguida la cogí de su mano derecha mientras me arrodillaba en la cálida arena y saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña cajita en donde guardo un anillo… muy caro por cierto.

-Lexus Prings… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunte mientras le mostraba el anillo.

-Oh cariño… eh esperado tanto tiempo para que me pidieras eso… ¡claro que me casare contigo!- me dijo para enseguida abrazarme con lágrimas de felicidad, yo también solté unas cuantas lágrimas de la emoción… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, creo que me demore en pedirle eso.

Luego de eso, decidimos que la boda se llevaría en un mes, así que teníamos que hacer los preparativos, lo que para mí significa una cosa… que tengo que avisarles a los muchachos.

En la nueva base de los héroes, que es una bodega de mi propiedad con varios artefactos y ese tipo de cosas, mis amigos y compañeros héroes estaban llegando de uno en uno… o al menos los que pude localizar.

-¿Para que querías llamarnos a esta reunión Kenny?- me pregunto Kyle, que con el paso del tiempo pudo llegar a medir 1,70, igualando apenas la altura del culón y ya es todo un abogado de primera clase.

-Es sobre algo importante-les dije tratando de no sonreír de la emoción.

-Espero que sea importante pobretón- me espeto el culón de Cartman… que es aún más gordo que antes, pero con un traje fino de ejecutivo y con un puro en la boca… después de todo es dueño de su propia empresa de comida y ese apodo no me lo ha dejado de decir a pesar de que ya no soy pobre.

-Claro que es importante culo gordo, después de todo no los hubiera llamado si no lo fuera- le dije sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Entonces de que se trata Kenny?- me pregunto Stan, que sigue siendo el más alto y fuerte de nosotros cuatro, pero tiene un poco de barba y bigote.

-Estoy esperando a que llegue el resto de los chicos- les dije y después de un tiempo empezaron a llegar varios de nuestros viejos compañeros de equipo.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- pregunto Craig de forma neutral y al igual que Stan, es el más grande de sus amigos, aunque solo un poco más bajo que Token, y a parte de su fiel chullo tiene unas gafas negras puestas.

-No, aún faltan Alarcón, Jesús, Damien, el Topo y Gok´Zarah- nos dijo Jack, que con el tiempo llego a medir 1,90 metros y sigue siendo el más fuerte de nosotros.

-Aquí estoy hijos míos- nos dijo de repente Jesús saliendo de un haz de luz que salió del techo y su apariencia no ha cambiado nada.

-Y yo también- nos dijo de repente Damien, saliendo de un portal de fuego del piso, su cabello negro largo me recuerda mucho a un ninja de la serie Naruto… ese tal Orochimaru, su piel sigue igual de pálida y sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre, aunque es un poco más fornido que antes, no ha cambiado nada su estilo de ropa y él y Jesús se vieron de mala manera.

-Ahora solo falta el Topo, Alarcón y el extraterrestre ¡chupan verga de burro!- nos dijo Thomas, su insultos han mermado considerablemente y sus ojeras han desaparecido.

-Chris no pudo venir, está en una misión- nos dijo Gregory, tiene una especie de cola de caballo ya que su cabello ha crecido también.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- preguntó irónico Craig.

-Bueno, si ya estamos todos los que pudimos venir, déjenme decirles que…- no pude seguir porque me interrumpieron.

-¿Se olvidaron de mí?- nos preguntó de repente Luis Carlos saliendo de entre las sombras… como siempre, pero su apariencia no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vimos cara a cara.

-¿Qué no te sabes otra entrada?- le pregunto irónico y burlón Damien refiriéndose a como se presentó.

-Mira quien lo dice diablillo- le dijo burlón Luis y varios no pudimos evitar reír por eso.

-Bueno ya- dije ya serio y todos me pusieron atención- Como ya les dije, el motivo por el que los llame es muy importante.

-¿Acaso Cthullu va a tratar de venir de nuevo a la Tierra?- me pregunto preocupado Ed frotándose los nudillos, un hábito que sigue teniendo a pesar del tiempo.

-No es por eso… es por… por otra cosa…- les dije un poco nervioso.

-¿y eso sería…?- me pregunto Damien con cierta impaciencia.

-Pues que yo…- se me formó un nudo en la garganta, pero me armé de valor- es que me voy a casar con Lexus- solté de golpe.

-…- cuando dije eso todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de "debes estar bromeando" y con ojos tan grandes como platos, hasta a Cartman se le cayó su puro, pero…

-¡ESA SI QUE ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA NO JODA!- exclamo Alarcón y junto con los demás se me acercaron para felicitarme.

-¡Al fin decidiste pedirle matrimonio pobretón!- me felicito Cartman para enseguida abrazarme muy fuerte y levantarme del piso.

-Me estas… aplastando gordo…- le dije con dificultad ya que me faltaba el aire y después me soltó.

-Nos alegramos mucho por ti Kenny- me dijo Kyle y junto con Stan y los demás me empezaron a estrechar la mano y darme palmaditas en los hombros.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda?- me pregunto Craig, que no pudo disimular la emoción en su tono de voz.

-Dentro de un mes- les dije.

-Pues no hay que perder el tiempo, y hay que prepararte la mejor despedida de solteros de la historia- me dijo ilusionado Clyde.

-Sí, vamos a contratar a unas perras y…- iba a sugerir Alarcón, pero yo le puse una mano en el hombro viéndolo de forma seria.

-No, nada de Stripptes- cuando le dije eso, todos me vieron asombrados, de seguro es porque nunca pensaron que yo rechazaría esa oferta, no puedo culparlos por eso, pero es que no existe ninguna chica tan hermosa como lo es Lexus.

-¿Estas enfermo Kenny?- me pregunto preocupado Stan para tocarme la frente con su mano pensando que tengo fiebre.

-Esta moribundo- dijo Damien, más burlón que preocupado.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Craig con el mismo semblante.

-Es en serio chicos, nada de eso- les dije aún serio.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con el verdadero Kenny?- me pregunto Luis Carlos sujetándome de cada hombro y zarandeándome bruscamente… tan sobre actuado como siempre.

-ya suelta- le dije apartándolo- si vamos a celebrar esto, va a ser por lo sano y no como cuando éramos unos chicos con las hormonas alborotadas- les dije, algunas veces me sorprendo mucho por la madurez que eh adquirido con los años.

-Aguafiestas…- me dijo en puchero y de forma decepcionante Luis Carlos y pude darme cuenta de que algunos de los chicos estaban con el mismo semblante.

Luego de eso, decidimos "celebrar" en un bar… en el cual Alarcón, Craig, Damien, Jack, el culo gordo, Clyde, Ike, Georgie e incluso Ed se pasaron de copas y empezaron a hacer bullicio y formar tremendo relajo, haciendo todo tipo de competencias pendejas, en las que me resistía en participar, mientras que el resto de nosotros los tratábamos de calmar sin ningún éxito, y la situación llego a tal punto que se estaban empezando a pelear contra las demás personas del Bar, los que más nos preocupaban eran Alarcón, Damien y Craig, que no dudarían, en su estado de borrachera, usar sus poderes para lastimar a las demás personas, especialmente Damien, que cuando estaba a punto de quemar todo el bar, decidí tele transportarlo al Infierno para que se recuperara… aunque con la resaca va a tener un humor de los mil demonios, literalmente hablando XD, pero aparte de todo eso… la despedida de soltero valió la pena… especialmente porque ninguno termino en la cárcel o muerto.

-Si eso fue por lo sano… ¿Cómo habría sido por lo pesado?- me pregunto Alarcón irónico y burlón mientras se sujetaba una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Llego el día de la boda, estaba en la iglesia de South Park, mis nervios eran peores que cuando me quería declarar ante Lexus, pero ahí estaba yo, junto con mi padre, mi hermano, Stan, Kyle y el culón, ayudando a arreglarme un bonito Esmoquin de color anaranjado claro está.

-No puedo creerlo… mi segundo hijo se va a casar- me dijo mi papá y sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-Pero al menos fue porque le pidió matrimonio y no porque la dejo embarazada- comento Stan dedicándole una mirada ácida a mi hermano, que palideció un segundo, mientras que Kyle y Cartman no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-¿Ya estás listo Kenny?- me pregunto mi mamá arrimándose un poco por la puerta.

-Ya casi mamá- le dije para luego abrocharme el último botón.

-Listo, no quedaste mal pobretón- me "alago" Cartman y mi hermano y papá lo vieron molestos.

-Ya es la hora Kenny- me dijo sonriente Kyle.

Al acercarme al altar se escuchaba la clásica música de las bodas, mi madre me acompañaba y trataba de no llorar de la felicidad, y a mi alrededor vi a todos mis amigos y a los miembros de la liga, incluyendo al Chef que volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, también estaban los familiares de todos ellos y algunos de mis viejos maestros de escuela estaban presentes y varios de ellos tomaban fotos y grababan todo en video… especialmente el papá de Stan que trataba de hacer tomas en diferentes ángulos, haciendo que tanto su esposa, mi cuñada y Stan se tomaran el puente de la nariz avergonzados, también vi a los padres de Butters, que eran acompañados por sus hermanos y por Jack y sus primos… incluyendo a Jesica y a Andy que estaban con sus respectivos novios, también vi a Gok´Zarah… que estaba acompañado de una "linda" mujer extraterrestre con piel verdosa, cabello que parece varios tentáculos y orejas de Vulcan, pero también vi a Alarcón que estaba acompañado de… una hermosa mujer de cabello largo negro, un poquito bronceada y ojos cafés… como se nota que su imaginación en serio no tiene límites, después vi al culo gordo… que parecía que se estaba quedando dormido y tanto su mamá como Patty le daban golpecitos para despertarlo, después vi a Jesús y a sus Súper Mejores Amigos… y no muy lejos de ellos estaban… Damien y su padre, pero le pedí el favor a Luis Carlos que creara un campo de energía alrededor de ellos, ya el habiente alrededor de ellos es… perjudicial para su salud. Pero pude darme cuenta que el resto de mis amigos me dedicaban sonrisas honestas y de apoyo en sus caras y eso hizo que dejara de estar un poco nervioso y también vi a las chicas, pude notar que Wendy esta gordita, de seguro es porque está esperando el hijo o hija de Stan y parece que algunas de las chicas también estaban esperando sus propios hijos, no puedo esperar a tener el mío con Lexus, pero eso se me hace extraño, de todas las veces en la que lo hemos hecho… ¿por qué no ha quedado embarazada? Espero que no sea que algunos de los dos sea impotente o algo así, pero luego vi a mi hermana que le salían lágrimas de felicidad y a su lado derecho estaba Ike y a su izquierda estaba Ruby y Georgie… ahora que recuerdo, ese chico dijo que se iba a inscribir para un campeonato de artes marciales.

Pero luego de que mi mamá me dejara en el altar, se escuchó la música que daba paso a la novia y Lexus se apareció, con su hermoso vestido blanco con un ramo de flores en sus manos, acompañada por mí papá, ya que ella no tiene padres, y detrás de ella estaba mi pequeño sobrinito Andrew, que tiene alrededor d años tirando florecitas por todo el piso, eso se me hacía muy gracioso y tierno, tomando en cuanta quien es su madre y su padre.

Después de unos segundos de caminar, que parecieron una eternidad, Lexus llego hasta al altar, y sentía que me iba a dar un infarto de la emoción, espero no puedo morirme en día de mi boda.

-Que hermosa te vez- le dije sonriendo.

-Tú también te vez guapo- me alago con el mismo semblante.

El padre Maxi empezó a decir el clásico discurso que se dicen en los matrimonios y pude darme cuenta de que algunos de los presentes se estaban aburriendo por eso, especialmente el culo gordo, Luis Carlos, Craig, el Topo, que por un milagro pudo asistir y Damien… mientras que su padre parecía estar tan emocionado como algunas de las chicas, especialmente las viejas amigas de Lexus.

-… y si alguien tiene alguna objeción para que se celebre esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- terminó diciendo el padre Maxi.

-Como a alguien se le ocurra objetar, le arranco la cabeza- comento de repente Alarcón medio bromista y medio serio y algunas personas rieron por eso… mientras que otras lo vimos de mala manera, incluyéndome.

-Pues entonces, Kenny McCormick, ¿aceptas a Lexus Prings como tú esposa?- me pregunto el cura.

-Acepto- dije sonriendo mientras le ponía el anillo al dedo.

-Y tú Lexus Prings, ¿aceptas a Kenny McCormick como tú esposo?- le pregunto el cura.

-Acepto- dijo ella sonriendo poniéndome el anillo en el dedo.

-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer, en la felicidad y tristeza, en la enfermedad y salud, en la riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe, puedes besar a la novia- dicho esto enseguida Lexus y yo nos besamos apasionadamente, aunque lo último que dijo me resulto irónico ya que me he muerto un pocotón de veces, pero eso no importa ya que ninguna chica se compara con Lexus y cuando nos besamos todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir, chiflar y gritar de la emoción.

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- nos gritaron algunas personas mientras tiraban arroz al aire mientras que Lexus y yo nos dirigíamos a una limosina, que por increíblemente que parezca, había sido pagada por el culo gordo, ya que queríamos ir de luna de miel a la isla Hawaiana en donde le pedí matrimonio a Lexus, con todos los gastos pagados.

-¡Oigan, no se les olvide tirar el ramo!- nos dijo Alarcón que hizo que de sus manos salieran juegos artificiales… tan exagerado.

-¡Oh claro, prepárense!- dijo Lexus mientras se ponía de espaldas y sus viejas amigas y las mujeres que no estaban casadas se amontonaban para ver quien cogía el ramo- ¡¿listas? YA!- dicho esto tiro el ramo y en vez de ser atrapado por alguna de las chicas…

-¡Es mío!- exclamo el mismísimo Demonio que cogió el ramo en pleno vuelo ante la mirada sorprendida de varios de los invitados, la asustada y molestas de otros, las risas de algunos y la avergonzada de Damien que se puso tan rojo como su padre por la vergüenza.

-¡No se le olvide invitarnos a su boda con Saddan!- le dije burlonamente sabiendo el rey de las tinieblas volvió a retomar su romance con ese dictador iraquí y cuando dije eso, se puso bien rojo… más de lo que es y todos empezaron a reír por eso.

-¡Lárguense rápido o les quemo la limosina!- nos advirtió molesto y avergonzado Damien que literalmente estaba botando humo.

-¡Oye, el seguro no cubre incendios!- le dijo molesto el culo gordo.

Luego del viaje, en el que Lexus y yo nos devorábamos a besos, ya habíamos llegado a una casa en Hawái, que es mía y como todo buen esposo que soy la cargue mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta, algo muy cliché si me preguntan y la abrí de una patada entrando a la casa.

-No puedo esperar para la mejor parte de la boda- me dijo ella con tono lujurioso.

-Lo mismo digo- le dije con el mismo semblante y luego fuimos a nuestro cuarto y al entrar en él vimos la gran cama matrimonial, así no perdimos el tiempo en dirigirnos a ella mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos con ansias y al llegar a recosté a Lexus en la cama y empecé a quitar su bello vestido de novia, que difícil es de quitar, y después ella me ayudo a quitarme mi esmoquin, que me estaba dando rasquiña, y cuando estuvimos en ropa interior, enseguida me le a recosté encima mientras la besaba y acariciaba apasionadamente y ella gemía y arqueaba la espalda y después de besarle el cuello le recorrí el cuerpo con varios besitos hasta llegar a la punta de su pierna derecha la cual le empecé a volver a recorrer con besitos mientras se la acariciaba con las manos mientras Lexus gemía más alto y después le quite el bracier y lo tiré por ahí y después le empecé a besar y succionar el seno izquierdo mientras le levantaba la pierna derecha acariciándole su muslo con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con mi mano derecha le sobaba las nalgas, mientras me acariciaba la espalda con su mano derecha y con la izquierda el cabello mientras que mi pene rozaba contra su vagina, a pesar de que aún tengo mis calzoncillos puestos y ella su panti y después de terminar de succionarle los senos y sobarle la pierna y las nalgas, con delicadeza la abría las piernas y luego le quite el panti y ella me quito mis calzoncillos y empecé a penetrarla lentamente mientras le seguía sosteniendo la pierna.

-Ah Kenny…- gimió ella al sentir mi gran miembro en su interior mientras se aferraba fuertemente contra las sabanas y le puse sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Enseguida le empecé a dar leves embestidas que poco a poco las volví más fuertes y rápidas, llegando a tal punto que la cama se estaba corriendo un poco.

-¡KENNY, KENNY, KENNY, KENNY!- exclamaba Lexus con cada embestida.

-¡LEXUS, LEXUS, LEXUS, LEXUS!- exclamaba igualmente de placer con cada embestida, pero luego cambiamos de posiciones, yo estaba sentado en la cama y Lexus sentada encima de mí sin despegarnos y ella daba saltos para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras que seguía enrollando mi cintura con sus piernas y me sostenía de los hombros con sus manos y yo la sujetaba de sus nalgas y nos besábamos apasionadamente mientras gemíamos más y más fuerte mientras aumentábamos el ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que…

-¡AH!- exclamamos los al haber llegado al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y después me acosté de espaldas en la cama, con Lexus aún encima de mí y sin haberme salido de ella y los dos sudábamos y respirábamos entrecortadamente

-Ah…ah… de todas las veces… creo que esta fue una de las mejores…- me dijo mi esposa al oído agitada.

-Lo mismo digo…- le dije con el mismo semblante-… ¿pero no quieres probar… como sería estando transformado?- le pregunte, ya que en todas las ocasiones en las que hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, lo he hecho con mi formal normal, y nunca lo he tratado de hacer con mi apariencia cambiada, por temor a que llegara a partirla por la mitad… en el sentido más LITERAL de la palabra, pero en esta ocasión, si sentía que podía hacerlo sin lastimarla.

-Pues… solo espero que la cama resista- me dijo ella con una sonrisa lujuriosa y yo le devolví el gesto y el resto es historia.

Ya habían pasado un mes desde mi placentera luna de miel con Lexus, estaba regresando a mi casa en South Park, en realidad tengo varias casas en diferentes partes del país, pero esa es en la que vivo con más frecuencia ya que obviamente es en la que puedo estar en mi amado y bien extraño pueblo montañés.

-Cariño, ya llegue- dije entrando.

-¡Kenny, te tengo buenas noticias!- me dijo muy alegre mi esposa para enseguida darme un beso mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Noticias, cuáles?- le pregunte extrañado.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- cuando me dijo eso, durante un segundo me puse más pálido que el propio Damien, pero luego se me formó una gran sonrisa en la cara, ya que después de tanto tiempo, al fin voy a volverme un padre.

-¡Eso es genial cariño!, ¿será niño o niña?- le pregunte muy emocionado.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que avisarles a los demás sobre esto- me dijo aún muy emocionada mi esposa.

Esto es una de las mejores cosas que me pudieron haber pasado, si mis amigos se asombraron cuando les dije sobre el matrimonio, cuando les diga que voy a ser padre, les va a dar un infarto de la sorpresa… aunque debo reconocer, que me gustaría que mi viejo amigo Butters pudiera estar vivo para poder decirle sobre esto, ya que si no hubiera sido por él… ni yo, ni mis amigos hubiéramos podido haber tenido vidas felices con nuestras respectivas esposas y familias.

-"Gracias por habernos salvado… viejo amigo"- le agradecí mentalmente, solo espero que puedas escucharme, en donde quieras que estés.

**AHORA SÍ, EL FIN**

**¡SE ACABO! (las personas del público empiezan a aplaudir, silbar y echarme rosas XD) espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, que complementa las cosas que no explique al final de las Crónicas, y ya saben quién será el hijo de Kenny y Lexus ;D y espero las cosas que les agregue a los demás personajes y como me despedí de Kenny dejando de ser héroe y cómo fue su boda y su luna de miel (tengo que ir al baño a bajarme las ganas XD) creo que voy a tomarme unos días de descanso, ya que me duelen los dedos DX y gracias por sus reviews en todas mis historias ;D y recuerden que cuando la situación se esté yendo al carajo, siempre se podrá contar con la ayuda del… Maestro de la Imaginación (NA: cuando este de ánimos XD)**


End file.
